WHY THE HEAVENS CRY
by resistance123
Summary: How Terra and Aqua fell in love from beginning to end. Differnt opinions by many great writers and this is mine. How will Terra respond to the darkness and can Aqua's light overcome it?
1. Chapter 1:Humble Beginnings

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please Review**

Chapter1: Humble Beginnings

The world has its heroes and its villains. There is good and there is also evil. There is light and there is darkness. Darkness shall offer thee an increase in all your abilities however you will lose the light of your heart which is the true source of your ultimate strength. The greatest source of light is true love and no matter how much darkness engulfs you, your true love will always leave an eternal light shining in your heart. Though light is good, not all light is good and not all darkness is evil. These are the lessons of life two people will eventually learn. They are Terra and Aqua and this is their story…

There are many worlds and each world is different and unique in its own way, inhabited by different people with different intentions. One such world is the Land of Departure. It is a very small world with a castle as the only sight of architecture surrounded by valleys and cliffs where the sun sheds its radiant light and at night the moons and stars shine their own radiant specks over the three inhabitants: Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua.

Master Eraqus is the eldest being the mentor and fatherly figure for Terra and Aqua. He is by all means, as far as looks are concerned, a samurai warrior with the silver robes and ponytail to mach however this warriors weapon is not your average samurai sword, rather a unique weapon called a Keyblade. It is only given to selected people, chosen by fate which lights their destinies. The weilders of these weapons were known as 'Keybearers' and many had developed their skills worthy of the title of master like Master Eraqus. The keybearers each had a unique keyblade and were skilled in several abilities such as physical attacks, magic or speed.

Terra was a tall muscular man with blue eyes and spiky hair as dark as the earth. He wore a light black shirt with black jeans though he previously had worn hakama pants to match his mentors warrior appearance however it made Aqua burst with laughter and so he abandoned it. His left arm was completely covered in armor which was a mix of brown and yellow, much like his keyblade, Earth shaker. He specialized in close combat and his physical strength exceeded that of his mentor.

Unlike Terra, Aqua specialized in magic. She was fascinated by it and would continue to surround herself with books to learn more magic commands. She was completely different than any other girl. She had blue eyes though more of a lighter shade than Terra's and even had short blue hair. She wore light dark clothes that extended down just above her knees with 4 pink lines intersecting at her chest along with long dark blue socks and shoes with wings at the sides. Her keyblade was known as Rainfall which was completely blue. She was 15 while Terra was 17 and they were as close as any friends could possibly be, perhaps even more. Both had a kind and caring heart and would do anything to uphold justice and bring peace to the worlds which were attacked by strange creatures known as the Heartless. However they were no match for the two young apprentices. Terra would use his close combat skills to slice the monsters in half while Aqua used magic to burn, freeze, paralyze and much more to beat her foes. Even with the strange and dangerous situation, they would treat each day like a normal one and every night both of them would recall how they met for the first time before going to bed…

It was a bright sunny day and Terra was busy training with his keyblade until Master Eraqus arrived with a young girl.

" Training hard Terra?", the master asked.

"Yes master", the boy responded but he was too busy to look at his master or the girl.

Aqua was astonished at the boy's dedication to training and vowed to be equally dedicated.

" Terra, we have a guest. Her name is Aqua, she will train with you to be a keyblade master one day.", said the master.

Terra turned his gaze to the young girl and was completely in awe.

" I'll leave you too alone for proper introductions", the master left.

The boy and girl took a good look at each other and quickly turned their gaze down to the ground till a long silence followed.

" H-hi, the names Ter-Terra", Terra said.

Aqua giggled softly.

"What's so funny!"

" Well, our names both mean the elements. You're the earth and I'm the water", Aqua responded

"Hmmmm….what a coincidence, looks like we both have something in common other than our handsome and beautiful faces"

Aqua blushed and so did terra who was completely shocked by his own comment.

Silence followed and Aqua and Terra would stare at each other, their blue eyes completely in synch, never letting go.

"Beautiful", terra said.

Aqua blushed red, "What?"

"I've never met anyone with blue hair before, no less with blue eyes. It suits you really well cause it makes you look pretty." Terra blushed after saying that and so did aqua.

"…..weird", aqua giggled.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell you someday"

"Ok….u know what?"

"What"

"I really like you aqua and from now on we'll share a dream!"

Aqua's face flushed red, "dream?"

" That's right! We will share the dream to become keyblade masters together and throughout the dream I'll help you with everything. From now on, we are best friends and we'll share everything with each other.", Aqua was mesmerized by his voice while Terra extended his hand to her, " friends?"

Aqua shook his hand and said, "no" Terra was confused till she continued " We are best friends."

Terra was overcome with joy having someone to fill the empty void of being isolated from everyone else.

Terra shouted to the heavens " You hear that worlds! I have Aqua as my best friend and you can't do anything about it!"

Aqua blushed red once again and terra noticed it.

"Why is your face so red?"

Aqua averted her gaze and giggled "You'll find out someday"

Terra scratched the back of his head in confusion " Great! more secrets"

Aqua giggled softly,

" Aqua! Come here so I can give you a tour of the castle" Eraqus called.

Aqua and Terra sighed since they wanted to spend more time together.

"See ya tomorrow!" Aqua said.

"Definitely" Terra replied.


	2. Chapter 2:Weird

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter2: Weird

After a few months of fighting the Heartless, Eraqus had decided to hold a Master qualification exam for terra and Aqua. Even though they were still young for the exam, the master knew that both were extremely gifted and that he couldn't teach them anything more.

"Terra! Aqua!", the master called his apprentices.

Within seconds they arrived and awaited his orders.

"What's up?" terra asked.

"I am delighted to announce that the time for your master qualification exam has arrived and will be held tomorrow and we'll be joined by an old friend of mine, master Xehanort." The master said.

Terra and Aqua's faces lit up with excitement and both tried really hard to contain their excitement in front of their master.

"I know you two won't disappoint me" the master left.

"Finally!" aqua and terra said in unison.

"But we only have today to practice" Aqua said

"It will be no problem for naturals like us" Terra replied

Aqua giggled " I think we are anything but natural!"

Terra sighed " Come on! I wanna train a.s.a.p!"

" You got it"

Terra and Aqua made their way to the training ground and summoned their keyblades while taking their positions.

"Give it all you got!" Terra shouted

"You asked for it" Aqua shouted back

They ran towards each other raising their keyblades for the first attack. Terra used all his might to push Aqua back when their keyblades met and he was more than successful as she was pushed back many feet away and even lost her balance. Terra saw an opportunity and quickly dashed towards her to deliver an uppercut but Aqua was quite acrobatic to say the least and twirled around Terra and kicked his side. Terra though got hit felt nothing due to his muscular figure. Aqua realized that and jumped in to the air and casted 'blizzaga', a spell with which a huge chunk of ice descended upon terra but terra expected Aqua's reliance on magic but instead of dodging the attack, he jumped in to the air heading straight towards the giant ice. Terra held his keyblade with both hands and darted straight towards the ice. Aqua thought he might try to break through it and prepared her next spell but to her surprise Terra actually spun around the ice in mid air and headed towards aqua and casted 'firaga', a fire spell but aqua summoned a shield around herself which stopped the attack but she lost sight of Terra who suddenly appeared behind her and punched her right down to the ground. Aqua desperately tried to get back as she saw Terra descending down with his keyblade plunging down . At the last second, Aqua cart wheeled behind Terra whose impact actually left a huge crack which went straight through Aqua's previous position. Aqua tried to kick his head but Terra blocked with his free hand and reverse kicked making her fall back. Astonishingly, after all they went through, both of them were smiling as if they were having fun which they did. Terra casted firaga but aqua casted 'thundaga', a thunder spell which blasted straight through the ball of fire and darted straight towards terra but he deflected it with his keyblade. Terra then lifted off the ground and attempted a shot lock, a move which unleashes dark energy balls which never miss their target. Aqua responded with the same technique but unlike Terra's, her shot lock released huge bubbles. Both attacks neutralized each other. Both warriors didn't know what to do next as Aqua casted blizzaga but Terra darted straight towards it breaking through it with his keyblade and then he clenched his fist aiming at Aqua for which aqua was ready to block but terra instead punched the ground creating a tremor which was heading towards Aqua. Aqua jumped to avoid it but Terra expected it and caught her leg in mid air and threw her back to the ground but Aqua regained her balance in the air and landed on her feet. Terra calmly descended down to the ground.

Both called back their keyblades and burst with laughter.

"Nice training aqua, you've improved"

"So have you Terra though your uppercut and magic need some work"

Terra frowned "So does your dodging"

Aqua giggled "What do you want to do now?"

"Lets head towards the cliff at night"

"So we can look at the stars at night?"

"Yep"

"Ok, see you at night"

Aqua left but she felt something strange but warm lit in her chest just like Terra. Both wondered what it could be?

At night the stars shone their radiant light on the Land of Departure. The stars were being admired by Terra who was deep in thought as he looked at the stars.

"Terra!" a familiar soothing voice called

"Hey Aqua"

"So what you wondering?"

"Looking at the stars wondering what kind of world each star represents and where I would like to live for the rest of my life"

"I'll be there with you, right?" Aqua asked nervously

Terra was surprised by her question "Definitely! I don't know what I'd do without you"

Aqua's chest lit up again. She didn't know what it was but she knew it had something to do with Terra.

"….weird" she said

Terra giggled.

"What's so funny"

"Oh it's just that you said the same thing when we first met"

"Yep and I still do"

"Do you think you could tell me what you mean by that now?"

Aqua thought about it for a second . "Ok"

"Finally!" Terra said

Aqua giggled. "Well I believe that everyone is weird…..different ….unique in their own way like you"

Terra's heart surged with warmth at that comment. He gave a sweet smile to Aqua who also smiled.

"Omg!"

"What is it Terra?"

"You still haven't learned to smile!"

"What's wrong with it!"

"It just doesn't seem right to me…..its like your hiding the true potential of your smile"

Aqua thought "Damn! He noticed"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you to smile one day….a true smile!"

Aqua was overcome with warmth in her cheeks as she blushed. Terra couldn't even believe what he said but some part of him was glad that he actually did. Just then Terra couldn't help but notice how Aqua's blue hair would shine beautifully at night under the stars. He was completely mesmerized and Aqua noticed that.

"Something wrong with my hair?"

Terra was surprised and nervously said " It's…..it's actually enchanting"

Aqua flushed red who could only say "Weird"

Both of them laughed and without knowing Terra had placed his hand over Aqua's who relished his gentle touch as he admired the softness of her skin. They both continued to admire the stars as they awaited the great task tomorrow. Both of them knew that like their first day, they would remember today with the same warm feelings.


	3. Chapter 3:The MQE

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter3: The MQE

The day had finally arrived for Aqua and Terra to take their MQE (master qualification exam). Both were pumped up as usual. They quickly ate breakfast and started doing a little training before the MQE. Terra decided to do some push/pull ups while Aqua decided to do practice her acrobatic skills. Both of them as they made their way to the MQE hall were nervous however they knew that they shared a dream and that the time to make that dream come true had come.

The MQE hall was massive to say the least. It could even have served as a training field but it looked more formal than one. There were three chairs at the front. Two of them were occupied. One by Master Eraqus and the other by Master Xehanort. He was a very dark figure wearing a dark coat with a light grey shirt along with white gloves. He was really old having no hair except the goatee on his face. But the most disturbing thing about him was his eyes. They were completely yellow and it made a chill crawl up Aqua's spine while Terra simply tried to avoid direct contact.

"This is my old friend, Master Xehanort. He is a master like myself though his skills surpass mine greatly", said Eraqus.

"You are too kind my friend and please refer to me as Xehanort" the old Master responded

Terra and Aqua bowed in front of the two masters.

"It's time to hold the MQE. You must carry out 2 tasks upon which your worth as master will be evaluated. I must warn you. Both of you might succeed , both of you might fail or only one shall succeed." Said Eraqus

Terra and Aqua nodded in unison.

"Alright then, begin!" said Eraqus.

Suddenly several spheres of light appeared and encircled the apprentices. Terra and Aqua summoned their keyblades and started attacking the orbs of light. Terra used his speed to quickly dart towards the orbs and destroyed them by slashing them while Aqua casted magic spells to destroy them however when one orb was destroyed it was replaced with five more. It seemed like it would go on forever until Aqua thought of an idea.

"Terra! we need to destroy all of them at once" she shouted.

"Got it, just get out of the way. I got this" Terra responded

"What!"

"Trust me, I don't want you to get hurt. Stay right next to me."

Aqua complied and Terra raised his keyblade in to the air as if he was summoning something but what?

"Meteora!" he said loudly

Suddenly a shower of meteors descended upon the field. There must've been dozens of them and they all found their mark as all the orbs were destroyed.

"Wow" aqua thought.

But that was only the first phase of their task as two new orbs suddenly appeared however they were bigger and dark in appearance. Looks like it was Xehanort's turn to judge but only two! He had to be joking. However it was really tough. The dark orbs didn't disintegrate when they were slashed by terra and no matter how many spells aqua casted, it wasn't enough. The time had come to unleash their true power.

"Looks like I'll have to use one of my special moves" Aqua smiled

She extended her keyblade in her left arm and placed her right over her heart. Suddenly her keyblade started to shine and gave out a blinding light. It was as if her keyblade had turned in to a sword made of light.

"Say hello to the light blade" aqua said

Terra looked at it and thought "Wow"

She jumped mid air and started descending upon one of the dark orbs as she slashed 10 times in one second with sheer lightning speed. The dark orb was completely shattered and disintegrated. Terra smiled as he once again lifted his keyblade to summon something.

"That wont work terra!" aqua shouted

Terra simply smiled and said " Oh that was only the calm before the storm"

Aqua was curious. Surely he can't have something more powerful but she was wrong as something gigantic appeared in the air.

Terra let down his keyblade and used raised his left hand in which a black circle appeared. He started to focus and let out a loud cry " Black materia!"

It was a giant black meteor which went straight down to the ground and met its target. As the meteor made contact with the ground, a blinding light emitted for a few seconds. When it was safe to look, all that remained of the point of impact was a huge crater.

Once again Aqua thought "Wow, double wow"

"How was it?" Terra asked

"It was really powerful to say the least" Aqua replied

"Thanks but power isn't the same as presentation. That light blade of yours was something really beautiful and deadly" 'just like you' he thought but couldn't find the guts to say it.

Aqua blushed but she quickly came back to reality as she knew the second task still had to be completed.

"Well done. Both of you passed the first test but now it's time for the second test. You will now face each other in order to reveal the true nature of your hearts" said Eraqus

Aqua and Terra took their battle positions and held their keyblades .

"You have 1 minute" Xehanort added much to the surprise of the apprentices. Looks like the time for fooling around had come to an end and it was time to cut loose.

"Begin!" declared Eraqus

Terra quickly ran towards Aqua who also did the same as their keyblades made contact with fierce power but Terra managed to push Aqua back and quickly darted towards her. Aqua expected an uppercut but to her surprise Terra instead did a leg sweep which lifted Aqua off her feet as Terra kicked her a few feet away but as she was still in mid air trying to get back on her feet, she casted a triple thundaga which made thunder come towards Terra from the front, back and top at lightning speed at which Terra lifted his hand which started to glow with a dark aura, much to his and Eraqus's surprise but to Xehanort's interest. Terra tried to get rid of the dark aura which he did but he still had to deal with the thunder and fast. In split second thinking, he spun around with his keyblade which deflected all of the thunder. Terra was still shocked by the dark aura and examined his hand but he still had Aqua to deal who ran towards Terra to attack. She casted firaga which released a ball of fire heading straight towards Terra while she jumped in to the air. The fire ball hit terra who got staggered while Aqua spun around in the air attempting to use her keyblade to slash Terra but he just barely managed to block it.

"Times up" Eraqus announced

Terra and Aqua gave a smile to each other, admiring each other's skill.

"So you used a leg sweep instead of an uppercut?" Aqua pointed out

"Yep cause uppercuts never worked so I improvised" Terra answered

"And what's with the spinning around"

"Well I could only think 'what would Aqua do?' and I did, just incorporating a little dancing in to a counter technique though your moves seem like dancing most of the time and I have to admit that its world class dancing"

Aqua blushed and once again something lit up in her chest.

"Ahem!" Eraqus said

The two apprentices turned their attention over to their master, eagerly awaiting the results. Eraqus thought hard about it. Aqua had passed with flying colors but Terra was another matter. He had shown signs of darkness during the battle and he had considered failing him but he knew that the decision would only make terra walk further in to the path of darkness. So he decided to pass him as he still is young and shows much promise and seeing his relationship with Aqua gave Eraqus hope that the darkness within Terra would be extinguished.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that both of you are now masters. Congratulations Master Aqua and Master Terra!" he announced

Aqua was overcome with joy as she gave Terra a huge hug. Terra felt awkward but he loved the feeling and wrapped his arms around Aqua who too relished the warm feeling.

"However Terra, I must point out that you barely passed due to the signs of darkness we saw from you. So remember to keep it in check or else don't make me regret my decision" Eraqus declared

Those words cut through Terra like the sharpest blade. He was overcome with depression as he broke the hug with Aqua and stared at his hands wondering what had gone wrong.

'What happened? I'm not bad...am I?' he thought

Aqua couldn't help but worry about Terra. She knew she had to comfort him in order to make him feel normal again.

"Dismissed" Eraqus said.

Aqua and Terra bowed in front of the two elder masters before leaving. Eraqus and Xehanort shared a friendly farewell as Xehanort left in a dark portal. As he left, he thought ' he is the one'.


	4. Chapter 4:Darkness

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter4: Darkness

The dream that they shared had come true however none of them wanted it to happen the way it did. Terra was completely broken by his master's words and Aqua couldn't help but worry about Terra all through her sleepless night.

'Terra would never succumb to the darkness' she assured herself, 'he is the most kind and caring boy I know and will ever know'

She would constantly recite similar words through the night till midnight when she heard loud noises coming from the training field.

'Could it be the heartless? That's impossible' Aqua thought

She went to the training ground cautiously only to find Terra in a rampage. He was destroying everything on the field with his bare hands. He was screaming in to the heavens with pain. The pain of the fact that he could become dark and start hurting people. 'What if I hurt Aqua?' he thought. 'I could never….could I?...but she's the only thing that makes sense in my world…she is the source of my happiness and warmth…..I love her' though terra knew that she was far too sensible for that and now with the darkness, he had no chance. He looked at his hands in disgust. These hands could very well be the cause of others misery. His rage was almost palpable. A dark aura appeared around him and he used his fist to break a cliff down to its very foundations! Aqua was horrified at his unimaginable strength. Aqua knew that she had to comfort him.

"Terra!" she called

Terra didn't know if it was his imagination playing tricks. Her voice was so soothing and the thought that he might silence that voice made him shed tears. He relentlessly started punching the air as if he was fighting some invisible ghost. Aqua tried to come closer and the moment she did, Terra's dark glowing fist almost made contact with her face. Terra couldn't believe it. He had come so close to hurting her. He looked in to Aqua's light blue eyes and he knew that he saw horror in them. He couldn't say a word as he shed tears in front of her. Aqua was shocked. She saw something she considered impossible, Terra crying. Terra looked up in to the sky and simply whispered "Why father?"

Aqua was once again shocked. She had never heard Terra mention anything about his past. Aqua tried to put her hands on Terra's cheeks but Terra ran away before she could. Aqua tried to call him back but her efforts were in vain. Seeing terra like that, in pain and suffering, made Aqua shed a tear. It was strange for her as she hadn't cried in years. She ran after Terra knowing he would end up where he always went, looking at the stars.

She found him staring in to the sky just as she thought. She slowly came closer to him.

"Terra, are you okay?" Aqua asked and regretted asking a stupid question.

Terra didn't look back at her and simply said "You shouldn't come near me. I'm a monster"

"No you're not! You're Terra!"

"What's the difference? I have darkness in my heart and will eventually hurt people"

She sat next to him and saw him cry a river.

"I could even hurt you and that thought kills me."

Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder who finally looked right in to her eyes. Aqua saw nothing but tears and that made her cry.

"What's wrong!" Terra asked in shock as he had never seen or heard Aqua cry. Her tears pierced his heart.

"Seeing you cry makes me cry"

Terra felt the same. He was now shedding tears because Aqua was crying.

"Why?"

"You're the closest thing I have to family, Terra. I never had a family. My dad died before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me."

Terra couldn't help but bring Aqua closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I never had a family as well. My mom also died giving birth to me and my father…he…."

Aqua opened her ears only to hear about Terra's father as he mentioned him back at the training ground.

"I never met him but Master Eraqus tells me that he was the leader of the dark forces in the keyblade war. He fought the forces of light who died along with himself. "

Aqua was surprised to hear that. She got disturbed by hearing anything related to the keyblade war. It was a war fought between the forces of light and darkness for acquiring the X-blade, the ultimate weapon. It had resulted in the death of nearly all the Masters of that generation and now only a handful were left.

"I think I got the darkness from my dad. I hate him for that"

"Terra, you're not your father. It's not the darkness what makes you who you are but it's what you do with it"

For some reason her words reassured Terra. He loved her so much that it hurt. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her there and then but he just couldn't.

"Thank you" Aqua said

"Why?"

"For holding me in your arms…I feel…safe and happy….it warmed my heart"

"Any time and thank you"

"For what?"

"For making me realize that I can't let the darkness control me…I will control it….you've made me so happy….I feel warmth surging through my heart….I don't know what I'd do without you….I can't live without you…..promise me that you'll always be my guiding light through the darkness."

Aqua felt more warmth and now the light in her chest lit up more brightly than ever before.

"Always"

Terra too experienced the same feeling and both of them had finally realized what they felt whenever they were together. It was true love and even though they hadn't told each other, they didn't need to. No one else could replace the other because it was true love and a feeling as strong as that is rare, even in the universe.

Terra and Aqua fell asleep next to each other with terra's chin over her head and their hands wrapped around each other. They had slept with the stars shining their radiant light over the two young masters. Eraqus had seen them when he tried to get a midnight snack and he couldn't help but smile at his former pupils who had now become masters.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission to Dissidia

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter5: Mission To Dissidia

The sun had finally risen casting its ray of light over all. Terra woke up from his slumber and found Aqua right there next to him. She still hadn't woken up, much to Terra's disappointment but even while sleeping, Aqua made Terra feel happy. He loved having her arms wrapped around him and her gentle breathing was like music to his ears. Terra couldn't help but admire Aqua. To him, she was as Aqua would put it "weird". Unique is an understatement for her. She is like no other girl and this didn't have anything to do with her physical appearance. Aqua would always have a special place in Terra's heart and even though his heart is stained by darkness, he knows that Aqua's light would help him overcome it. Terra always loved Aqua but it was only recently that he realized what he felt for her was true love. He always knew that she would be more than just his friend but the real question is whether she felt the same? He pondered over the same question over and over again till Aqua finally opened her eyes to reveal the light blue emeralds within.

" Good morning, Aqua", Terra said politely.

" Ditto", Aqua said softly with a smile that made Terra's heart do back flips.

" Finally!", Terra exclaimed.

" What?", Aqua asked with her eyes wide open.

" Now that's what I call a smile! I'm so proud….it actually looked like a sincere and honest smile…..you looked like the most beautiful girl in the universe…..and you still do"

Aqua's cheeks flushed red at Terra's bold words. Does this mean that he returns her feelings or is he just trying to cheer her up? Whatever the reason, it didn't stop Aqua from blushing.

"Well I know that last night I was crying but the next thing I knew…I found myself in your arms….it made me really happy….more than you could ever imagine.", Aqua said nervously.

" I'm glad I could help…..as long as your happy, then I'm happy", Terra said with a gentle smile. " But please don't cry….ever again!...it hurts to see you in pain like that…I just…I don't…", Terra was interrupted by a hug from Aqua, much to Terra's surprise.

" Terra, I couldn't help but cry seeing you so miserable", Aqua eyes met Terra's, who could look right through them and sense sadness. " Seeing you miserable hurts me…..a lot." Suddenly her face brightened as she continued, " But I know that you'll always be there when I need you to brighten my day." Their eyes were now locked on to each other, never letting go.

" Of course, I've made it my goal in life to keep you happy." Terra admitted.

" Why?", Aqua asked sheepishly.

" Well…I…I….", however Terra was interrupted by Master Eraqus who called his former apprentices to the Keyblade Masters sighed as they made their way to the castle expecting a mission to another world, they were right.

" So did you two sleep well?", Master Eraqus asked which made Terra and Aqua blush as they nodded in unison. " I certainly hope that you two did cause I have an assignment for the both of you. Meet me in the training field for details after you finish breakfast.", Master Eraqus continued. He left shortly afterwards.

Terra and Aqua made their way to the kitchen as Terra sat on a chair while Aqua started to fry some eggs for their breakfast. For some reason, Terra wanted to help Aqua cook because he wanted to spend every little second with her. He stood up and went to stand next to Aqua, helping her cook. Initially, Aqua was curious about Terra's actions but she knew that instead of thinking, she should enjoy his company for every little moment like this one. Aqua realized that they looked like a married couple and she blushed at the mere thought of that.

" Come on Aqua! Be sensible!", she thought, " It will never be like that, besides he hasn't even said that he loves me". But deep down, Aqua couldn't help but think that being married to Terra would feel so natural and Terra too would agree with that.

After breakfast, Aqua started walking out of the kitchen but Terra stopped her. Curious, she complied and waited for what he had to say. All of a sudden, Terra did something she never expected him to do. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. Aqua's heart stopped beating. She loved the sensation his gentle touch brought to her cheeks and his kiss made all the worries in the universe go away. For a brief moment, it was like only Terra and Aqua existed together.

" Thank you for everything Aqua….you're the best…..i don't know what I'd do without you", Terra said after he kissed Aqua's forehead.

Aqua was completely frozen. She didn't know what to do as fear of saying something stupid gripped her. She started breathing heavily. " No problem", she said in an odd manner though Terra was too busy admiring Aqua to notice that while she was oblivious to Terra's admiration as she was gazing down towards the floor. " We better get going…the Master has an important task for us." Terra sighed but he knew she was right and so the two Keyblade Masters made their way to the training field.

As they moved closer towards Master Eraqus, they could clearly see a disappointed look aimed at Terra who could only gaze downwards in shame for completely destroying the training field last night.

" Well, the world known as Dissidia is under threat by an increasing presence of Heartless and they must be dealt with as soon as possible.", the Master stated. " Reports suggest that a new kind of Heartless was also seen so be on your guard at all times. Is that clear?"

" Yes Master", Terra and Aqua said in unison.

" Oh and you two don't need to call me Master anymore…just call me Eraqus, after all we are now fellow Masters.", Master Eraqus said enthusiastically.

" Alright then, lets save Dissidia!", Terra said heroically.


	6. Chapter 6:Battle in Space

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter6: Battle in Space

Terra and Aqua collected all the supplies that they needed and made preparations to leave for Dissidia. Terra and Aqua were covered in armor. Terra's was a mixture of orange and light red while Aqua's was a lighter shade of grey and blue. They summoned their keyblades and threw them in to the air and suddenly transformed in to some sort of space travelling vehicle. They got on their space gliders and travelled in to a portal to get out of the Land of Departure. They were travelling at unimaginable speeds and were able to pass through galaxies in mere seconds. As they approached Dissidia, Aqua started to slow down and Terra did the same wondering if she had something to say.

" Terra, we have to be careful.", she said in a sad tone.

" You know we always are but what's so special about this place to arouse concern?", Terra replied.

" I've heard that the planet is locked in eternal combat between warriors of light and darkness from different timelines and even different dimensions…..and now we also have the Heartless to deal with."

" Don't worry Aqua….i'll always protect you no matter what." Those words didn't reassure Aqua much as she was not worrying about herself rather she was scared at the mere thought of losing Terra. She shed a tear oblivious to Terra as she was wearing an armor plated mask just like Terra.

" Look out!", Terra shouted as a giant monster prepared to attack Aqua however she didn't have enough time to retaliate.

Fortunately, Terra used his space glider to tackle the monster which made it stagger for a few seconds.

" Are you ok Aqua?", Terra asked.

" I'm fine but how are we going to deal with that thing! We can't use our keyblades in space!", Aqua panicked.

They looked at the monster and realized that it was the new Heartless creature which Master Eraqus talked about. It was enormous having several tentacles with razor sharp blades. Terra knew what had to be done.

" Aqua….I'm going to use my glider as a battering ram…..I'll get its attention while you use your spells to kill it."

Aqua was shocked at his plan as it seemed suicide to her. " Terra! are you mad! I can't use magic spells without my keyblade…..i'm not strong enough to pull that off."

" Yes you are…..i know that you will be the greatest Keyblade Spellcaster in history one day ….I believe in you!", Terra said as he charged at the giant Heartless.

He tackled the monster however it caught Terra with one of its tentacles and started to squeeze the life out of the young Keyblade Master. The pain was multiplied many folds due to the razor sharp blades.

" Terra!", Aqua shouted. She felt useless as Terra continued to suffer.

" You can do it!...aahhh!...I believe in you!", Terra shouted in pain.

Aqua was crying under her mask but she had to do something. She aimed her right hand at the tentacle which was squeezing Terra. " Thundaga!", she shouted but to no avail. " Thundaga! Thundaga! Thundaga!...", she shouted over and over again but only in vain. She was crying more than ever before but suddenly a bright light blinded her as she lost sight of everything.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was in her normal clothing and was falling gently down in to the bottomless space. Even then, she couldn't help but cry. Suddenly, she saw someone extending their hand to her. She grabbed the hand as she was lifted in to a hug by Terra. She felt infinite warmth in her heart but that didn't stop her from crying. She wondered whether they were dead or was she just unconscious.

Terra placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. " I believe in you with all my heart.", he whispered in her ear. " Lets do it together.", he whispered as he placed his hand on Aqua's while the light faded around them as she returned back to reality.

" Thundaga!", she shouted as thunder was released from her hand and met its target. Aqua couldn't believe it. Not only did she pull it off but it was the more powerful than she expected. She knew that she couldn't have done it on her own. Whatever the reason, the spell cut the giant Heartless's tentacle, freeing Terra.

The monster growled in pain and started to turn its attention to Aqua. It started to grow and in the blink of an eye released all of its blades from its body which targeted Aqua. The blades were coming at her at blinding speed and there seemed no way for her to dodge the attack. Terra knew this and the thought of Aqua getting hurt awakened a great power within him. He started glowing with a dark aura surrounding the left part of his body and a light aura surrounding the right. He propelled himself in Aqua's direction and arrived in front of her in a nanosecond. Suddenly, his hands turned in to red daggers and he used them to slash through all of the monster's blades. The monster was now clearly trembling in fear while Aqua was glad that Terra saved her and yet surprised to see what Terra had become.

" How dare you!", Terra shouted with an amplitude which scared the Heartless. " How dare you try to hurt her!". Terra was consumed with rage as he started glowing even more. His hands transformed in to even larger and sharper blades that glowed red with the intensity of the Sun. The monster tried to retreat but Terra cut through it in a fraction of a second. The aura around him faded as the monster exploded and died. Terra was back on his glider however he fainted and started falling down to the planet while Aqua desperately tried to save the man she loved.

Meanwhile, back on Dissidia, the battle didn't go unnoticed by some warriors.

" What! They defeated it!"

" Interesting turn of events."

" Doesn't matter what those buffoons did, lets destroy them….glorious destruction!"

" Hmph…..maybe they'll put up a good fight…..I can't wait!"

" Doesn't matter, they will all return to the void as all must."

" What do you think we should do?"

" I sense darkness in one of them. He could prove useful."

" How can you tell?"

" I was once a hero…as I've learned, in every hero lies a potential villain."

"….."

" They are insignificant insects…but it doesn't hurt turning insects in to pawns."

" Let the next act unfold!"


	7. Chapter 7: Boys will be Boys

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter7: Boys will be Boys

_**Aqua:**_

I had no idea whether we would survive that battle especially cause of Terra's suicide plan. It was so stupid of him to risk his life like that but I guess it worked out in the end. I can't believe how much he believes in me. It makes me happy but what if I'm not strong enough or worthy to live up to it? What happened to me back in space? I was trying to use magic without Rainfall, Terra was in pain and all of a sudden I found myself somewhere else…with Terra. Was it just a hallucination? But I can still feel the warmth from before. What about Terra? He was glowing! It was as if light and darkness had combined to give him unbelievable strength. I never noticed that light aura before. Could our growing relationship have something to do with it or is it cause I was in danger? He still hasn't said whether he loves me or not but I know he does and I love him too. However, is it right for us to be together? He has so much darkness but I know he can overcome it and I hope he does. What would Master Eraqus think! Yet, being with him feels as easy as breathing. Terra, I hope you wake up soon….I need you here…..for every second of my life…..and maybe afterlife.

Terra had finally opened his eyes only to be blinded by the descending sunlight.

" Hooray! Your finally awake", said a young girl with green emerald eyes wearing a blue and white dress along with a pink hair ribbon.

" Where am I?"

" Church in the slums. We didn't have a bed for you to rest but she insisted on getting one." Terra looked around and found Aqua sitting on a chair with her head resting on his bed. He couldn't help but admire Aqua as the sunlight reflected off her blue hair making it shine. " She hasn't left you even for a second….. always worried about you." Terra placed his hand on Aqua's cheek and cupped it with his eyes locked completely on Aqua. " Oh, I see…".

" What!", Terra exclaimed with the heat rising in his cheeks.

" Nothing.", said the girl as she giggled.

" It must be something! And you are?..."

" I'm Aerith."

" I'm Terra."

" I know. She told me all about you." Aerith now looked at Aqua. " I don't know why anyone would like her, afterall she is…."

" The most wonderful thing in my life!", Terra interrupted her. " She is the reason my heart beats and if I could, I'd..." Terra stopped, finally realizing what he was saying and blushed.

" I knew it!", Aerith said in triumph. The conversation had awoken Aqua from her slumber and the first thing her light blue eyes could find was Terra as she fiercely hugged him.

" Terra! I'm glad you're ok….please, never scare me like that ever again!". Terra too wrapped his arms around her feeling warmth surge through his heart. With their arms around each other, both of them knew that neither wanted to let go.

" I'll leave you two alone for a while.", said Aerith as she skipped out of the church.

Terra and Aqua quickly separated and their faces involuntarily flushed red. The awkward moment was broken when Aqua punched him on the shoulder and wrapped her arms around him while shedding tears. " You idiot!".

" That's a harsh thing to wake up to!".

" It's the truth! How could you risk your life like that!". Terra took his hands and placed them on Aqua's cheeks and lowered his head down to her level as their foreheads were making contact.

" But you saved me, right?", Terra said as he was wiping the endless tears off her face. " Besides, I knew you could do it."

" That means a lot to me but do you have any idea what you put me through!", Aqua said as she tried desperately to stop her water works. " What would I do without you!". Suddenly, Terra kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to his chest with his hands on the back of her head.

" I will never leave you Aqua, I promise." Terra desperately wanted Aqua to stop crying as he changed the subject. " So…what did you tell Aerith about me?".

" Oh….you'll have to find out for yourself!".

" Aqua!" Terra exclaimed as she finally smiled.

" You better go outside and meet the others."

" Okay." As he left the church, Aerith came back to give Aqua some company. Terra almost stepped on the flowers growing inside the church however Aerith stopped him.

" Don't step on the flowers!" she stated. " Normally, people are careful with flowers."

" Well, I guess I'm not normal." Aqua laughed at his comment but Aerith wasn't amused as he tried to escape her gaze and go outside.

Terra saw a miserable sight all around him. Everything was completely in ruins, smoke and rubble. Tall buildings were a rare sight and all of them were covered in ash. Even the very ground he saw was in a pathetic state. The concrete destroyed with no sign of plant life.

" Don't worry, buddy", said a young man with dark spiky hair pulled back with a long strand extending over his face. He wore a black soldier uniform. " Its only us and the dark warriors on this world….no innocent civilians whatsoever."

" How?"

" Don't worry, they weren't killed or anything. All of us were just summoned to this world out of nowhere and looks like our adversaries from our real worlds joined the party." The man added. " The name's Zack, pleasure to meet ya."

" I'm Terra, pleasure to meet you too." Zack burst with laughter. " What's so funny!"

" Nothing…it's just we had a friend named Terra and she was a girl!" Zack tried to collect himself as Terra was embarrassed.

" Don't you have more serious matters at hand." Terra stated calmly.

" You remind me of an old friend." Zack said in a sad tone.

" What was he like?"

" He was like a mentor to me but things changed when he discovered that he was a monster and so wanted to end his life…..he decided to die at my hands." Zack gazed upon his hands as if they were stained with blood.

" I can relate to that."

" I know….she told us about it…don't worry, the darkness won't get you cause you're the good guy."

" How can you be so sure?"

" My friend…..though he thought of himself as a monster cause he grew wings like the other monsters….but unlike the others, his wings were white like an angel…..so no matter what happens, you can always see the good in people."

" Thanks Zack." Terra said with a glimmer of hope.

" Anytime pal."

" So…is the girl a warrior too?"

" Yes, but she left with some of our other comrades from this world…..don't worry, they didn't die, just returned to their home worlds along with their adversaries if we defeat them but its been hard since they started controlling those Heartless."

" Oh…" Terra processed the information in his mind. " But I was referring to Aerith, not Terra."

" No, she isn't but can still hold her own for a while…she's actually an Ancient…she comes from my world and lives in a church in the slums back home like the one you see here…..I tried to make her feel a little comfortable by making this place look like her home."

" That's kind of you…so what's an Ancient?"

" It's complicated but nothing serious…..but I can tell you that she is the last of her kind." Zack said with a hint of sympathy leaving his tongue for the girl.

" I'm sorry."

" No worries…I try to keep her happy and that's kinda my goal in life right now." Zack started to stare at the church. " She definitely is one of a kind."

" Oh, I see." Terra laughed.

" Hey! What's so funny?"

" You like her, right?"

" Yes…..and more." He sighed.

" I know the feeling." Terra placed his hand on Zack's shoulder.

" I figured as much! You too are definitely made for each other."

" Same to you…so, did you tell her?"

"…..nope." Terra giggled. " Hey! Its hard…..fighting all of the bad guys seems less stressful! What about you?" Terra was silent. " And here you are giving me a hard time!"

" He is a good person…..I can tell." Aerith told Aqua.

" I know but….."

" Don't worry, he has the most powerful thing in the universe on his side."

" What's that?"

" True love."

Aqua blushed. " Don't be silly!"

" It's true!"

" What makes you such an expert?"

" Oh, maybe cause he told me certain things." Aerith giggled.

This completely caught Aqua's attention; she just had to know. " What?"

" It's a secret." Aerith made a grin.

" You better tell me or I'm telling everyone about you and Zack!"

" Don't be silly!" Aerith's face flushed red.

" I knew it! so you better spill or else."

" Ok Ok! I give up…..he said that you're the most wonderful thing that has happened to him in his whole life and that you are the reason his heart beats." Aqua's heart was flooded with warmth. " ….and if he could he'd…."

" What!" Aqua exclaimed.

" I don't know….he didn't finish what he was saying but I guess you can imagine what he could've said." Aerith winked at Aqua.

Aqua blushed red like a tomato. " Did…..did he tell you about his feelings yet?" Aerith knew who she was talking about and sighed.

" Not yet but he will when he's ready." She smiled.

" Shouldn't we say something?"

" That's the boys job. They have to show some commitment after all."

" Why is it so hard for them?"

" Boys will be boys I suppose." Aerith and Aqua fell on the floor laughing.

" I suppose it's worse if they are dealing with girls like us!" Aqua's comment only intensified their laughter.


	8. Chapter 8: Tough Introductions

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter8: Tough Introductions

" Here they are." Zack said as Terra gazed in to the distance where a few warriors were coming towards them.

" So your finally awake sleepy head!" said the youngest of the warriors.

" Behave yourself." said a tall dark warrior while the others laughed. " I believe proper introductions are in order."

" Sure are, I'm Tidus….sorry for the sleepy head comment", said the youngest warrior. He had dark blonde hair with a fair muscular build figure. He wore a shirt with a long collar with his sleeves tattered at the end along with a pair of black trousers with one cut halfway.

" I'm Cecil." The dark warrior suddenly changed completely. His dark figure had black armor with indigo and gold highlights. Now he was more of a paladin with fair skin, white wavy hair and blue lips.

" The names Bartz" said a young boy with brown hair and a bright plain sleeveless shirt.

" Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" asked Tidus.

" Sorry, I'm Terra."

" Not you….I was talking to Cloud." Tidus pointed at the young adult with vibrant blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

" You already introduced me…..no need to do it myself.", said Cloud with an emotionless tone.

" Don't mind him….he's always under the weather.", said Zack.

" So you're the only ones?" Terra asked.

" There were more of us but they were defeated and so returned to their home worlds." Cecil stated.

" Isn't that a good thing?" Terra asked.

" Yeah but first we gotta stop Sephiroth's plans", said Tidus.

" Sephiroth?"

" The evil villain leading all the others…he wants to create an army of Heartless and invade other worlds….we have to defeat all the bad guys to stop his plans" , stated Zack.

" Bad guys…..now that's not a nice thing to say cretin.", said a low voice.

" Oh no! they're here!" shouted Bartz. Suddenly the heroes were surrounded by Heartless with some dark figures flying above them.

" Who are you?" Terra demanded.

" Oh where are our manners…..I'm Kefka, your doom!" , said the blonde with white face paint and purple lining on his mouth, looking a lot like a clown or jester. He wore a deliberately mismatched jester-like outfit featuring vibrant palettes and hues with distinct patterns such as polka dots and stripes. He wore a red cape with red and yellow lining and distinct tassels at the end. He also wears several scarfs with the same tassels around his neck and around his waist.

" Jecht's the name…fighting is my game." The man had a muscular body with shoulder-length black shaggy hair and rugged facial hair. His skin has a noticeable tan. He wears a bright yellow-orange tattered sash and a pair of black trousers with one of the pant legs torn off and goes barefoot. On his shoulder is a claw-like armored gauntlet. He wears a large black tattoo across his chest.

" Here comes my grand entrance…I'm Kuja." His revealing costume includes a short dark jacket with white sleeves, armored boots, a codpiece, and a white cloth around his waist that hides a tail. He has long silver hair with a feather at the top.

" I'm Exdeath, the being who shall send you all to the void." He appeared as an intimidating figure adorned in heavy armor. Unlike the other villains, Exdeath's armor is bright and colorful, having a cyan hue and adorned highly decorated lining and cloth and a bright long cape with several orb-like objects coiling around his waist. However, the general evil motif is still apparent by the long, sharp pauldrons and horned helmet.

" Bow before the Emperor!." He appeared as an effeminate man with pale skin wearing tight skin yellow and purple armor with a transparent cloth at the waist and high-heel boots. He has blond spiky hair whose length reaches his waist. On his head are a pair of sideways facing horns and a very small purple snake perched in the middle. He wears a long flowing cape with four distinct tails.

" I am Golbez….I believe you have already met my brother, Cecil." He appeared as an intimidating tall, opposing figure adorned in dark, heavy armor with yellow lining. He wore a long, dark flowing cape. His armor is characterized by his distinct helmet featuring long, uneven horns.

" Sephiroth!" Cloud and Zack said in unison as they looked at the man defined by his long, flowing silver hair with long bangs that frame his face and bright green eyes with distinct cat-like pupils. He wore a form fitting black coat featuring pauldrons and steel wrist rings adorned with multiple beads. Sephiroth remained silent as he signaled the army to attack.

There were probably thousands of them and instead of worrying about his own safety, Terra worried about Aqua while Zack shared the same feelings for Aerith. Meanwhile, back in the church, Aqua and Aerith were still talking oblivious to the danger that had descended.

" Are you serious!" Aqua exclaimed.

" Zack said the same thing!" Aerith admitted. " I'm afraid of the sky but I'm getting used to it cause of…."

" His sky blue eyes." Aqua finished her sentence.

" Yes." Aerith admitted.

Suddenly there was an explosion as the church entrance was destroyed and all hell broke loose. Terra and Zack rushed in chased by several Heartless while the others made their bold stance outside.

" Aerith!"

" Aqua!"

Aqua summoned her keyblade, Rainfall and started attacking the Heartless while Zack made his way to Aerith in order to protect her. The Heartless were no match for Terra as he slashed through the mindless beasts while Aqua casted 'Aero' which created a small cyclone lifting the Heartless in to the air as Terra jumped and used his Shotlock to defeat all the Heartless but they wouldn't stop coming. Zack was busy using his giant sword to decapitate the monsters with Aerith safely behind him. Unfortunately, Zack couldn't maneuver as much as he like to as he had to protect Aerith. Out of nowhere a Heartless came from the back and tried to attack Aerith with its claws as she lifted her hands helplessly while closing her eyes. After a few seconds, nothing happened to her as she opened her eyes and saw Zack in front of her with his blade pierced in the monsters chest.

" No one will hurt you while I have anything to say about it." Zack said as he held Aerith close to him in order to lift in the air. Aerith felt safe with Zack's warm arms around her as he extended his arm and then raised it. " I'll show you the true power of SOLDIER!" A dark circle appeared on the ground where the Heartless tried to avoid the incoming attack. " Apocalypse!" Zack shouted as lightning shot out of the dark circle killing all of the Heartless while Terra and Aqua jumped out of the way. " I'll stay here with her…go outside and help the others." Zack told Terra and Aqua who complied.

Outside, a massacre was taking place for the Heartless. They were no match for the warriors. Tidus was too fast for them as he confused them with his quick movements. Cecil used his sword to attack when he was a paladin and dark spells when he was a dark knight. Cloud used a gun and some spells to defend himself while Bartz actually used a combination of all of his allies attacks with a copy of their own weapons summoned at his will. Everything was going fine until….

" What!" cried Tidus. The Heartless had disappeared, now it was only the warriors of light and darkness. It was time for a showdown.

" We decided to skip the warm up…now prepare yourself boy and learn from your old man." Jecht was looking at Tidus who became enraged.

" Don't you dare call me boy!" Tidus screamed. Jecht simply smirked and rushed towards Tidus, punching him in the face so hard that he flew miles away with Jecht in pursuit. The battle had been ignited but who shall triumph?


	9. Chapter 9: Out with a Bang

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter9: Out with a Bang

The battle started and everyone took their dancing partner. Bartz tried to go and help Tidus but his path was blocked by Exdeath. Bartz summoned Zack's giant blade and used it to strike Exdeath but he was too slow as Exdeath easily blocked the attack, laughing at the young boy's pathetic attempt. Feeling underestimated, Bartz jumped back and used his left hand to release a ball of white energy heading straight for Exdeath who simply created a shield around himself. Bartz fled a few feet back and summoned a weapon that seemed like a mixture of a gun and a sword. He used it to fire a few shots at Exdeath but all in vain. Bartz was getting annoyed and ran towards Exdeath preparing an attack but in the blink of an eye, Exdeath who was actually several feet away from Bartz suddenly appeared right in his face. Bartz was completely off guard and Exdeath made sure that he'd make the arrogant boy pay for ever challenging him. Exdeath was encircled with a black aura which exploded upon impact with Bartz. Bartz fell to the ground but he picked himself up from the dirt as he saw a laughing Exdeath.

Aqua battled Kefka and the battle was a sheer test of magic. Both warriors had lost count of how many spells they had used. They just kept casting spells until Terra arrived and his starting attacking Kefka alongside his companion.

" No more games! Its time to cut loose!" Kefka declared as he used a fire spell to unleash a fire ball that started chasing Aqua. Aqua dodged perfectly but to her surprise, the ball of fire divided in to 5 fire balls, all heading towards her. Aqua tried to dodge them but the more she did, more fire balls would chase her. Terra was busy trying to attack Kefka with his Keyblade but Kefka would just mock him and fly away. Terra was getting impatient and so was Aqua.

" Hey Aqua, mind if we cut loose too?" Terra asked his friend with a smile at which Aqua too smiled and nodded. She used her light blade technique at Kefka who was completely shocked by her power. The attack he suffered actually wounded him so much that blood was pouring out from his body. Terra tried to deliver the final blow however Kefka would not go down so easily.

Golbez had disappeared with his brother, Cecil in pursuit while Kuja safely floated in the sky and attacked all the heroes with a shower of energy balls which though easy to avoid became quite annoying. The Emperor was a different matter as no one could get close to him because the area around him was surrounded with death traps. The Emperor took pride in his ability to summon death traps; one false move and you'd be surrounded with explosions as Cloud discovered when he fell victim to one of the traps. Cloud was severely wounded but his best friend, Zack couldn't bear to see this as he made his way to help Cloud however his path was blocked by Sephiroth who simply smirked, " It's good to see you, Zack." The villain's words sent a chill down Zack's spine as he looked back at the church, hoping Aerith was safe.

" You…..you actually hurt me…bad things are going to happen!" Kefka smirked. " If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!" Kefka was now emitting shockwaves from his body that were trying to kill anyone they could hit but everyone evaded the shockwaves but the horror had only begun. Kefka was now glowing with a blinding light.

" Have you completely lost all your senses!" Kuja shouted at Kefka who ignored his comrade's words.

" Sense?...Destruction! That's the only thing that makes sense in this world!" Kefka declared.

" I won't even give you a chance." Kuja replied as he floated in the air and shot infinite energy balls at the insane suicidal villain but Kefka disappeared. " Where is he!" Kuja shouted with a hint of fear.

" Peak a boo!" Kefka grabbed Kuja and wouldn't let go. Kuja tried to escape but his attempts were futile.

" You insane freak! You'll kill us both!"

" Bang"

" What!"

" Lets go out with a bang!" With his last words Kefka blew himself up which created a huge explosion covering a few miles. All the warriors were however safe and sound as they witnessed the event and quickly retreated or teleported to safety. Needless to say, Kefka was no more and true to his word, he took Kuja with a bang.

Meanwhile, several miles away….

" What was that?" Tidus said in worried tone. " I hope everyone's okay."

" Don't you think you got more serious matters to worry about kid?" said a low voice.

" Don't remind me."

" Is that how you talk to your father?" Jecht said arrogantly.

" I have no father!" Tidus screamed with rage as he charged at Jecht but the muscular brute only had to use his bare hands to punch the daylights out of Tidus. Once again, Tidus fell on the ground but he kept a firm grip on his sword. Jecht placed his massive curved blade on the ground as he walked towards his son.

" What! Too high and mighty to use your weapon." Tidus shouted at Jecht while he coughed blood out. " I came here to beat the toughest guy in the universe and I want you to take your weapon and fight me!" However, Jecht simply sat down next to him and gave Tidus a potion to heal. " I don't want your help!"

" Yeah, I can see that." Jecht remarked calmly. He placed his gauntlet hand on one of Tidus's injuries as he looked at the sky. " Now you know that nobody can beat me." Those words cut through Tidus's pride. " Doesn't seem fair to send you home packing like this."

" Like what!" Tidus screamed in pain as tears began to drop from his eyes.

" Crybaby."

" Shut up!"

" You got infinite potential running through your veins…..you can become stronger, then we'll spar one on one seriously." Tidus's heart stopped. " You'll be fine by tomorrow." With those words Jecht got up and prepared to leave with his weapon however Tidus would not accept defeat. He picked himself up from the dirt and faced his father.

" You don't get it! There's no tomorrow for me if I don't beat you today!" Tidus shouted. Jecht simply smiled and turned towards his son with his muscles flexed as he was surrounded by a red/orange aura.

" Pesky little runt!...who do you take after?" Jecht stated.

" Go ask yourself!" Tidus cried as he charged at Jecht with rekindled fighting spirit.


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifice

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter10: Sacrifice

With Kefka and Kuja out of the picture, it seemed that our heroes had a fighting chance, that is until Sephiroth joined the party. He was clearly stronger than all the villains combined. His technique with the long sword was flawless and some of the slashes actually created waves that could cut through anything. Sephiroth continued his assault on Zack who could only try to block. Terra joined the fight but it didn't make much of a difference. Terra was just too slow for Sephiroth who continued to assault Zack. Terra decided to stop fooling around and get serious.

" Go help Cloud, I'll take it from here." Terra told Zack who didn't want to back down but he saw the determination in his eyes and complied.

Sephiroth gave a grin. " Do you actually hope to defeat me by yourself?"

" Just watch me."

With that Terra rushed towards Sephiroth and their blades made contact and spark flew around. Neither could push the other and Sephiroth was surprised by Terra's power.

" You will make a great puppet." Sephiroth smirked.

" What?"

" The darkness in your heart…..I can feel it…You will succumb to it until you become one of us."

" Never!" Terra shouted as he pulled back. Sephiroth's words had angered the Keyblade Master as he pushed Sephiroth back and started attacking relentlessly.

" Did I anger you…..good." Sephiroth continued to retreat but Terra would not stop. Sephiroth used a lightning attack to stun Terra but with little success. Terra used his own lightning attack but Sephiroth jumped in the air however Terra got right behind him as he slashed with his Keyblade resulting in a fatal injury to Sephiroth as blood gushed out of the wound. Sephiroth tried to raise his blade but Terra punched him in the face sending Sephiroth crashing in to a building. Terra walked slowly towards the building with a dark aura surrounding his body.

Aqua was busy trying to aid Bartz against Exdeath but Terra's actions did not go unnoticed. She saw Terra become darker by the minute. It was as if he was enjoying it. Aqua felt a chill down her spine when she saw his dark side. Aqua rushed towards Terra and put her arms around his waist.

" Please, Terra." Aqua sobbed realizing that she was losing her friend to the darkness. Terra lost sight of everything except Aqua. Seeing her cry pierced his heart. He looked at his hands in disgust.

" Aqua…I…..I don't deserve you." He said painfully as he stared at the ground. Aqua was shocked by his words. She decided to do something she never wanted to. Aqua slapped Terra who simply froze.

" You idiot! Don't you dare say stuff like that!...So what if you have darkness! We'll get through this ordeal…..together …..You're the strongest guy I know and I know that you can fight it…..I'll always be there with you….Don't you dare try to push me away!" She placed her hand on his cheek. " I'm with you…..always."

Terra was still speechless. All he could do was nod and give a faint smile. He realized that no matter what happens to him, Aqua would always be with him and he didn't want it any other way but he was afraid of hurting Aqua. He shed a tear and Aqua quickly read him like a book. She gave him a warm gentle hug.

" Don't worry about it…I know that you'll never do anything to hurt me." She reassured him.

Just then a giant energy ball was heading towards Aqua. Terra pushed her aside and took the blow, sacrificing himself. There was a huge explosion and after the smoke cleared, Terra was lying unconscious.

" Terra!" Aqua cried.

" Oh well, I still got one insect." The Emperor laughed as he prepared to finish the job but Sephiroth appeared and stopped him.

" We need to go now." Sephiroth announced. The Emperor looked in to his green eyes and complied. Exdeath was still not through with Bartz but he too complied as they vanished leaving a tired Bartz, an injured Cloud and an unconscious Terra.


	11. Chapter 11: Father and Son

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter11: Father and Son

Their blades met but Jecht was too strong for Tidus however Tidus was a lot quicker than his father. Jecht relentlessly slashed at Tidus who dodged all the attacks and waited for an opening. Jecht tried to charge again at Tidus but Tidus was too quick for him as his blade cut through Jecht. Surprisingly, Jecht was unfazed as he smirked and punched Tidus straight in to a wall.

" Is that all you got?" Jecht mocked Tidus. Tidus was getting nowhere so he jumped up to the higher floors. Jecht followed him but lost him. Jecht cautiously looked for his son. He looked left, right, forward, backward, down but then suddenly as his eyes gazed upwards, he found a kick to his face as he collapsed down through the floors.

" Is that all you got?" Tidus imitated his father who wasn't amused at all. He started to glow and charged right at Tidus who got out of his way but Jecht managed to grab his leg and threw him out of the building where Tidus was falling to the ground but that wasn't a big deal for Tidus as he could easily fall on his feet. Tidus doubted his father's intelligence to let him go like that but while lost in thought, Jecht grabbed his face and plunged it right down the ground . Jecht had carved a crater with Tidus's face who lied beaten and broken. Jecht decided to leave but the young warrior would not persist as he stood up from the dirt with his arm over the wound in his shoulder.

" You little runt! You actually want to fight me like that?"

" What's the matter?...getting tired in your old age." Tidus laughed and spit some blood out.

Jecht would not tolerate such insolence. He charged at Tidus and hit him with a barrage of kicks and punches which would've knocked out anyone except the young warrior as he refused to stand down.

" So you actually want to die today?...fine, I'll give you a one way ticket out of this world!" Jecht glowed more than ever as a bright aura surrounded his blade. Tidus was like a statue as Jecht continued to build up power. He rushed towards his son and swung his blade over Tidus's head but in a nanosecond, Tidus blocked the attack with his blade, shocking his father.

" The only one going for a ride…..is you!" Tidus shouted as he punched Jecht up in to the air. The blow actually hurt Jecht who was completely dumbfounded. Where in the world was he getting such power! He was battered and beaten! Tidus took his blade and even with one arm managed to give Jecht a hard time, much to Jecht's surprise. Jecht pushed Tidus back and attempted to swing his blade down on Tidus but suddenly Tidus disappeared and reappeared behind Jecht, piercing his back as Jecht growled in pain. Now Tidus had the opportunity. He took his blade and drove it in to Jecht's chest. Blood gushed out of the wound but it wouldn't be enough to take him down. Knowing this he punched Jecht down to the ground and at the same time, took his father's giant blade. Jecht lied injured on the ground but that was the least of his problems. Tidus took his father's blade and started glowing while Jecht lay shocked. Tidus descended down and drove the blade through the previous wound. Tidus took a few steps back and fell on his butt. He was panting loudly. Jecht took out the blade from his wound and stood up much to Tidus's surprise but something wasn't right. It was as if Jecht was fading away. This could only mean that Jecht was leaving this world.

" Fading away already." Tidus shouted at his father.

" Looks like it." Jecht replied.

" I hate you…..you're a no good self centered bastard!...but deep down…..all I wanted was your acceptance…I wanted you to be proud of me and say that I'd grown strong…" Tears started to fall from Tidus's eyes .

" Crying again."

" Shut up!"

Jecht turned his back on Tidus, about to walk away. " Hey, crybaby!...you've grown strong." Tidus lifted his eyes in shock as he looked at his fading father. " It was great…being your dad and all….." With those words, Jecht departed from this world leaving an emotionally disturbed Tidus. He wiped the tears off his face, took his sword and ran back to the church.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rain

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter12: The Rain

Aqua had taken Terra far away from the church for fear of another attack while he was still unconscious. Cloud had recovered thanks to Aqua's cure spell while the others tried to recuperate from their battle. Cecil had come back relatively unharmed. He told Aqua about a safe place where Terra could rest and she took him to a cave. Days had passed as Terra still hadn't woken up. Aqua never left him, always trying to cast cure spells in vain. She would occasionally admire Terra's face…his hair. To her, he was the handsomest man in the universe. She had always loved him since they first met but for some reason she just couldn't tell him how she felt, how she always felt. Recently, she had made her mind about telling him but now she had to make a tough decision. Terra would always protect her. Without thinking of his own safety or life, he would become her shield no matter how much pain awaited him. Terra could've died taking an attack like that. She didn't want to see him get hurt like that. Above all, if it was a choice between who should live on, Aqua would choose Terra over herself because she loved him more than anything else in the entire universe. She knew that no matter how painful it would be to him or to herself, she had to stay away from Terra and keep her distance. She started to sob at the mere thought but she knew that it was the only way. It started to rain outside as tears rained down her eyes.

" Pretty girls…shouldn't cry." said a familiar soothing voice.

" Terra!" Aqua picked Terra up and hugged him fiercely as Terra wrapped his arms around her. She started to sob because she had to ruin the moment soon.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Me! What about you!"

" I knew that you'd take good care of me…..you always do." She blushed like she always did around him as she tried to hide her face. She looked in his blue eyes that were darker than hers but beautiful nonetheless. She desperately wanted to kiss him right there and then but she felt a pain in her heart when she realized what she had to do.

However, it was going to be harder than she thought as she was completely lost in his eyes. She wanted her dreams to come to reality. She had replayed the scene over and over again in her mind. It was nearly impossible to resist. She partly gave in to her desires as she kissed him on the cheek where she had slapped him. After the kiss, she whispered an apology to Terra who simply kissed her forehead.

" I never want you to be sorry for anything, got it?" Terra pulled her closer to him, their eyes locked at each other. " Besides, I deserved it for the frenzy I went in to….but if I get a kiss after a slap, I wouldn't mind being slapped all day." Terra laughed and Aqua giggled. They were perfect for each other. Neither could fathom how happy they made each other. It pained her to think of pushing him away when he made her so happy, even making her laugh after she cried.

" Why did you get in a frenzy like that?"

"…..I wanted to protect you…whenever I fight evil, I'm afraid that someone will try to hurt you and that makes me feel so much pain…..I need power and the darkness within me answers my call…I give in, knowing that I'll keep you safe but I lose myself to it." He said in a sad tone and Aqua saw this. " You're too important to me….if I wanted one of us to live on, I'd chose you over myself." Aqua was shocked at how similar his words were to her thoughts. It pained her to see him so sad. She went closer to him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. If only she could stay with him forever. If only he could be the light she deserves. If only he could be the man she deserves. If only she could extinguish the darkness in his heart.

" If only she could love me."

" If only he could love me."

They thought.

Terra stared out in to the rain as he shed a tear which fell on Aqua's head. Aqua was worried.

" What's wrong, Terra?"

"….nothing." he said trying to hide any sad emotions.

" Terra, you can tell me anything." She put her hand on his cheek and when he looked in to her light blue diamonds, he couldn't refuse.

" The rain." He stated.

" The rain?" Aqua asked.

" It reminds me of two things…..it reminds me of the sustenance being given by God…..and…."

" And?"

" The heavens are crying because someone kind and beautiful in mind, body, heart and soul has died." He said looking at the woman he loved more than his own life. Whenever it rained, he always thought of the heavens crying because Aqua was dying. The mere thought was more painful to him than any blade or spell. He can't help but cry when he thinks like that. Aqua easily read his thoughts. She couldn't believe how much he cared, how much he always cared about her.

They were now completely lost in each other's eyes. Terra closed his eyes and moved his lips closer to hers. Aqua also did the same. This could be it. The moment they both had thought about over and over again. It was time for Terra to finally show what he felt for Aqua. Their lips were only apart by a second.

" Aqua….."

" Terra…."

Aqua desperately wanted this. She wanted to give in to her desires. She loved Terra and wanted to spend all her life and afterlife with him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to breathe him in. However, she broke away at the last second. She turned her face and started crying. Terra was hurt. Not because she didn't kiss him but because he might've caused her to cry by taking such a bold step.

" Aqua…I….I'm sorry." He sighed. This turned out worse than she expected. He had taken it the wrong way.

" I can't be with you!...We can't be together!..." Tears continued like a waterfall from her eyes. Terra too was shedding tears. " Its not you…..Its me!...I just can't…..I just can't!" she wrapped her arms around her waist and ran out of the cave. Terra extended an arm trying to stop her but he couldn't. He was all alone now with his painful thoughts. He lost sight of everything. His whole world had collapsed around him. He felt dizzy as if he was going to faint. He punched the ground, letting out his pain. He was trembling as he felt a small box in his pocket. Realizing that his dreams had been shattered, he fainted.


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter13: Kidnapped

The relentless rain soaked Aqua's clothes as tears rained down her eyes. All she wanted to do was run….run away from the man she loved but hurt. She could only imagine what Terra would be going through. Why couldn't they be together? Why can't fate let people like Terra and Aqua to be together? Why does evil always get in the way? All these questions crossed her mind as she walked away with her arms around herself. She was trembling with pain…..the pain resulting from causing her love to feel so much pain. Terra didn't deserve to be treated like this. All he ever did was bring her happiness. Turned her cries into smiles, suffering into joy…always comforting her….he'd die even if she'd feel the smallest pain…he taught her to smile, a true smile. And what does Aqua do to repay him? Crush him to the ground…..never to rise again. Aqua hated herself more than anyone right now. What if he never recovers? What if he keeps dreaming about her, always being reminded of the woman he loves but abandoned him? What if he loses his mind? Would he start crying everyday at night when he can't sleep because the memories haunt him? He would be trapped in a void filled with sadness. Aqua saw her reflection in a puddle but she was disgusted and stomped on it. Occupied with her conflict, she sensed someone behind her. She summoned Rainfall and turned around with tears still corroding her face.

" Calm yourself warrior of the light…I come in peace." With those words, Golbez descended to the ground to face a broken Aqua.

" What….do you want?" she barely got the words out while wiping her tears away.

" To talk some sense into you."

" Sense?"

" Why do you insist on leaving him?" Golbez pointed to the cave.

" He hurts himself when he's around me….I can't…."

" And I suppose you would let him faint and leave him all alone…..vulnerable." Aqua started crying again. She was a monster. " He is a warrior of light with a pure heart stained with darkness….don't you realize how vital you are for his survival…or did you forget about the battle in space?"

" How did you…"

" The beast was my creation…..I could see everything through its eyes….I saw his aura…..light and darkness…..most unusual indeed."

" What happened to him?" Aqua was concerned about Terra.

" You."

" Me?"

" You are the reason he fights, no?...the reason his heart beats…..he'd sacrifice anything for you...he'd do everything, be anything for you...his feelings erupted with darkness giving him power however, his goal was to protect someone he loved more than himself thus light also emerged."

" He could've died!" she shouted. Aqua was surprised to hear all that. Aqua realized that she could never fathom how much Terra loved her because his love was endless. She shed a tear.

" Would you then let him become a monster?" Aqua's heart stopped. " I have told you what you needed to know….now I must part."

" Wait!" Aqua exclaimed. " Why did you…."

" Because….." Aqua was interrupted. " I too am a warrior who yearns for the light and is yet corrupted with darkness. "

" Join us…we could…"

" No…." Golbez interrupted. " It's too late for me…the fact that I was brought to this world alongside all the other demons is undeniable proof for the weakness of my heart." he started to leave and Aqua couldn't help but feel sorry for him. " But…maybe someday…if the light would smile upon me…."

Clap! Clap!

Aqua and Golbez were shocked to see the Emperor flying above them.

" My, my…..how sad….isn't it Exdeath?" Suddenly, Exdeath appeared behind them.

" The void is ready, Golbez." Exdeath laughed maniacally.

" Not without a fight!" Aqua declared as she immediately dashed towards the Emperor and tried to attack him but he blocked with his staff. Exdeath threw his blade at Golbez who simply dodged it but the blade kept following him until Exdeath appeared engulfed in a dark sphere that would explode in his face but Golbez had a few tricks up his sleeve.

" Genesis rock!" Golbez exclaimed as giant boulders surrounded and spun around him. It was a good defense and he quickly turned it into offence when he released the boulders around him in a surge of energy. Exdeath got hit by one and was now on his knees. Golbez teleported in front of Exdeath and attacked him with lightning shooting out of his hands.

Meanwhile, Aqua had dominated her battle with sheer mastery over magic as she used 'magnega' a spell with which the Emperor got attracted right towards Aqua who shot a thunder spell in his face. Things already seemed bad and now reinforcements had arrived. Cecil, Tidus and Bartz were rushing towards the battle eager to end it. Things were looking great until Sephiroth showed up and thrust his blade through Golbez's heart with an evil grin. Golbez fell to the ground while the Emperor got up and raised his staff. Suddenly, a dark circle had appeared around Cecil, Tidus and Bartz as they were surrounded by explosions. Aqua tried to use a fire spell against the Emperor but she was stopped by Sephiroth who grabbed her neck and electrocuted her with lightning causing her to lose consciousness. He kidnapped her and escaped with the others as the explosions covered their escape, leaving a dying Golbez. When the smoke cleared, Cecil was horrified to see his brother in a bloody mess.

" Brother!" he screamed. Golbez was lying on the ground, within an inch of his life.

" Cecil….I…" he murmured.

" Please, save your strength." Tears began to fall from Cecil's eyes.

" I….I'm proud to…..to…..have you…as my brother." With his last words, Golbez's life in this world ended. Cecil removed his helmet, revealing a scarred burned face with an unusual smile as his body faded away.

" Cecil…..we can end this and then you can see him back home." Bartz placed his hands on a frozen Cecil's shoulders.

" We have to save Aqua!" Tidus stated. Cecil nodded.

" Bartz, you go back and get the others…..Tidus, try to find where they went."

" What about you?" Tidus asked.

" I'll get Terra."

Author's note:

Hope everyone is addicted to the story so far ….I would really appreciate a lot of reviews.


	14. Chapter 14: The Dream

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter14: The Dream

The world had changed. Darkness everywhere with no sign of light. No one existed except a man with his arms across his legs with his face hidden in his legs, never revealing it. The sound of sobbing could be heard everywhere. The man got up and listened to track down the source of the sobbing. He was led to a place which was lit up with light emitting from a little girl.

" Little girl, are you ok?" Terra asked the girl with ….blue hair…blue eyes.

" I hurt a friend." She was shedding tears.

" Why?"

" He hurt himself a lot cause of me…..I had to leave him….I could be the death of him."

" Did he get hurt cause he protected you?" the girl nodded.

" Imagine that pain and multiply it by a million…..that's what he would feel if you left him." The girl was shocked and started crying even more.

" I'm a monster!"

" You had good intentions…..it was to protect him cause he means so much to you….if that's not a friend then I don't know what is." He looked at the girl and wiped her tears away.

" But I don't want to be just a friend." She finally smiled.

" Oh…..aren't you too young for that?" he patted her on the head.

" The heart wants what the heart wants." She giggled. " Hey mister, why aren't you glowing with light?"

" I'm the monster." He gave a sad sigh.

" No, impossible…..you're a nice guy…..just look how you turned my tears into smiles." She gave a cute smile and Terra placed his hand on her head and shook it. Suddenly a dark figure approached and grabbed the girl. Terra tried to fight him but the dark figure kicked him down into a bottomless abyss. Terra sunk deeper and deeper with no hope of getting out as he heard the blue haired girl scream.

Terra lost consciousness and drowned in the dark pool. As he sank deeper into the abyss, he could feel a figure forming. It was vague but it became more vivid as he sank deeper. The figure was rising from the deep abyss, slowly making its way to him. The figure was Aqua, unconscious just like him. They were now next to each other. Was this it? Were they dead? He felt a hand grab and take him away. His hand crossed over the unconscious Aqua as she faded into the darkness.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a bed, holding a book with someone next to him holding one as well.

" Aqua?" He murmured.

" Hey, Terra." her voice took all his worries away.

" Where are we?"

" In our house, of course."

" Our house?"

" Oh Terra…..you always get lost in thought." She kissed him on his cheek. He placed his hand where she had kissed him as he looked dumbfounded. She giggled. " So why do you think Edward would leave Bella like that?" He looked at the book and realized that he was reading Twilight, their favorite book series.

" Well…he was a monster and she was an angel….she deserved better….she does deserve better….." Terra looked at Aqua with sadness marked all over his face. Aqua cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

" A monster can't have a heart." she poked his chest. " Especially one as big as yours." He blushed. " I still think he shouldn't have left her like that…so lonely….hurt. Would Romeo leave Juliet! Would Troy leave Gabriella!" Terra giggled.

" But Gabriella did leave Troy."

" And she was miserable! She came back and turned his frown upside down."

" Why did you return to me?…..you said we couldn't be together…you left me." He shed a tear.

" Terra….." she sighed. " I had to…things were getting out of hand." She placed her head on his chest and fell into his embrace. " But I will always love you…..even if we are apart and I can't talk to you…..I will always love you with all my heart."

" I died when you left me!...I don't want to live without you." He started crying.

" Terra…" she cupped his cheek. " You're like no other boy…you're the boy I need…..the one I love."

" I never knew you loved me so much." He sniffled.

" I told you that you could never know how much I love you." she giggled.

" When was that?" she didn't respond.

" Look at us, finally living our dream." She snuggled into him.

" Ugh…..we became Masters before, didn't we?"

" Oh silly." She laughed. " Not that dream!"

" Huh?"

Suddenly, the whole world fell apart and Aqua had disappeared. Terra was horrified to find a smiling Sephiroth with his cold eyes locked at Terra. Terra gritted his teeth but he couldn't move. Sephiroth took out a mirror and held it in front of Terra so he could see his own reflection.

" I…I…..no….no…." Sephiroth continued to laugh. " No!"

Terra saw himself with grayish silver hair and the most menacing yellow eyes. The moment he tried to examine his eyes closely, he saw Aqua crying in the mirror. Terra was never so horrified in his life.

" Take me!" He shouted. " Leave her alone and take me." Sephiroth took away the mirror and turned his back as he walked away. Terra closed his eyes as tears fell from them.

When he opened them again , he saw Aqua in front of him, floating a few feet away in the dark abyss. Terra too was floating but he couldn't move. He saw Aqua coming towards him.

" Aqua…I'm sorry….I couldn't save you." She moved closer to him as she placed her hand on his cheek. She smiled and started floating away. Terra extended his hand to her but he couldn't reach her.

" Terra…thank you…" with those words, she faded away. Terra stared down into the darkness, crying.

" I'll get us out of here…." He lifted his head. " I'll save you, Aqua." He started screaming and crying at the same time. " Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh….together Aqua! ….together…..I promise….."

The world started to collapse as Terra let out one last desperate scream.

" "

He woke up in the cave with Cecil happy to see him.

" It's good to have you back." Terra felt like he died several times.

" Aqua?" He looked around and was surprised not to find her anywhere near him. Perhaps she had left him for good. Cecil lowered his head and sadly informed him.

" She was taken by Sephiroth." Those words were worse than death to Terra. " We have to go and save the others….Sephiroth and the rest attacked the others at the church...Tidus went to get the others but all he found was a battle…..Tidus reluctantly returned to us and told me the bad news…..he told me and left while I awaited for you to awaken."

" What are we waiting for!" Terra got up and ran out of the cave heading back towards the church as fast as he could. Cecil was amazed at Terra's speed as he couldn't catch up to him.

" Aqua…I'm coming….please be alright."

Author's note:

Some tragedy. Can't believe something similar happened to me. Anyways if you're a twilight fan then you'd remember the manner in which Terra and Aqua were floating unconscious is the one in New Moon when Bella was drowning. Again, I don't own Twilight or anything else associated with this story.


	15. Chapter 15: A Hero's Farewell

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter15: A Hero's Farewell

Terra and Cecil arrived with a horrified look as they saw Tidus and Bartz knocked out. Cecil tried to help them but his path was blocked by Exdeath. Cecil summoned his blade and attacked but Exdeath disappeared. He found Exdeath hovering over him and tried to attack but once again Exdeath disappeared, only this time he reappeared behind Cecil and punched him straight into a building. Terra tried to aid his friend but he had to deal with the Emperor. The presence of the Emperor made his blood boil.

" Looks like I get to knock you out again." The Emperor laughed. His laugh only served to fuel Terra's rage. He was now clearly glowing with darkness. " Did I anger you?"

" How dare you!"

" What?"

" How dare you try to hurt her!"

" Her?...oh that pretty little blue haired girl….I'm glad I didn't kill her…..she'd make a fine slave, if you know what I mean." He laughed maniacally. Terra had lost it. His hands turned into burning blades. " Nice trick…..can you turn them into flowers?" Terra rushed with such incredible speed that even the Emperor looked like a slug compared to him. He didn't even get a chance to use his staff when Terra used his burning blades to slice right through his body. The Emperor was now coughing out blood. Shocked at his own mortality, the Emperor decided to do something desperate.

" Prepare to die!" Terra screamed.

" Not…..before you" the Emperor had summoned a giant meteor from the sky and it was slowly descending over Terra. " Either you take the hit and die…or the planet blows up!...make your choice, hero." He hissed. Terra knew what had to be done. His hands returned back to normal as he jumped upwards, heading towards the meteor. He clenched his fist as it glowed with light. He let out a loud cry as he was about to hit it.

" Earth breaker!" his fist made impact but the meteor was too big. Terra would not give in. He used all of his energy and let out one last cry before his fist glowed brighter than ever. Terra went straight into the meteor's core and destroyed it into dust. He slowly descended down to the ground as he panted.

" Impossible…" The Emperor was in for it now. Terra looked at his adversary bleeding slowly into nothingness. " You will become one of us….the fates have deemed it!" Terra ignored his last words as he used the Earth shaker to slice his head off.

Meanwhile, Cecil was having a hard time. Exdeath would disappear and reappear out of nowhere.

" Are you ready for the void?" Exdeath mocked Cecil. " Like your weak brother." This was unbearable to Cecil. He transformed into a paladin and used his speed to finally land a blow at Exdeath however it would take more than that to beat him.

" My friends give me strength and…..so does my brother!" Cecil continued to slash at his opponent but Exdeath surrounded himself in a barrier which absorbed all the attacks.

" You are still a weakling, just like your brother." Exdeath finally attacked as he teleported himself behind Cecil and stabbed him in the back. " It's over." Exdeath prepared to fire an energy beam as Cecil dropped to his knees. Was this it? Is it supposed to end this way? Suddenly, Cecil saw Golbez putting his hand on a wounded Cecil's shoulder. Cecil couldn't describe what he felt but he knew that he had to save his friends.

" Welcome to the void!" Exdeath fired but Cecil dodged it much to Exdeath's surprise. Cecil transformed into a dark knight and unleashed a dark wave. Exdeath simply jumped out of the way but Cecil quickly transformed into a paladin and cut right through Exdeath as he exploded.

Cecil and Terra finally made their way to their friends but there was little they could do. Tidus pointed into the distance where a large force field could be seen.

" Aerith…Zack…..Cloud…" Cecil stated.

" Aqua…" Terra murmured.

Inside the force field was a large tower and Sephiroth was at the top overlooking Zack's heroic efforts to protect his love and a wounded Cloud. Aqua was chained to a wall next to the tower. She struggled in vain as the chains were too strong. Sephiroth waited for the arrival of Terra, so he could put his plans in motion.

Zack huffed as he took on infinite Heartless all by himself. He was trapped in a corner where Aerith helplessly looked on and Cloud ached in pain. The Heartless tried to attack Aerith and Cloud but without any regard for his own safety, he would use his buster blade to kill the Heartless trying to attack his friends but once he did that, the other Heartless would find an opening and attack Zack, fatally wounding him. Sephiroth too was surprised at his resilience. Zack was bleeding all over and he had been fighting for hours but he still fought. Aerith was crying helplessly while Cloud watched in horror.

" Zack!...Zack….please…..don't…..you'll die!" Aerith screamed in pain.

" …I…I will protect you no matter what!...I will fight on….." Zack panted as he kept fending off the Heartless. Finally, Zack got a chance to breath but he didn't have much time as more Heartless were running towards him. " Boy oh boy…..the price of freedom sure is steep." Unbelievable! He was smiling. Zack was now running solely on adrenaline. He dropped his blade and in a second charged right at the Heartless. He punched and kicked them all out in a matter of seconds. He huffed again and again as more Heartless came right at him. " Apocalypse!" he cried as more Heartless died and more replaced them. Facing the infinite Heartless army, he would always take one look at Aerith before charging in. He reminded himself of the reason he was fighting, the reason he wanted to live his life.

" Don't! please, I'll do whatever you want!" Aerith shouted at Sephiroth who simply smirked.

" No…..no…..you….will not do…..anything for him…." Zack panted.

" Why do you fight on! Just run and safe yourself! Live your life!"

" Freedom….I fight for freedom so….I can live my life…with you!" Zack shouted as he attacked more Heartless. Zack's words couldn't stop Aerith from crying. Why on Earth did he have to tell her now of all times!

" Oh…so she is his life…..doesn't that sound familiar?" Sephiroth looked at Aqua who lowered her head in guilt and disgust. " Looks like I'll have to take away his life!" Sephiroth disappeared.

" Aerith! Aerith! Watch out!" Aqua shouted but it was too late. Sephiroth rushed with his blade prepared to strike down Aerith. However…

Blood stained Sephiroth's sword. It went straight through the heart. Aerith raised her crying green eyes as they found Zack's sky blue ones. Blood was coming out of his mouth.

" Zack!...Zack!" she cried. " Why! Why! It should've been me!" Zack held her face and tried to wipe away her tears.

" We will be….together…together….forever….I…..I love you…" with his last words Zack breathed his last as he departed from this world leaving his buster blade with Cloud, Aqua and Aerith crying.


	16. Chapter 16: Power

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter16: Power

Cecil and Terra reached the force field and tried to break through it but it was no use.

" Welcome! So glad you could join us." Sephiroth appeared on the opposite side of the force field.

" What have you done?" Cecil demanded.

" Lets see….I killed your brother….kidnapped the girl…..raised a tower of darkness…knocked out Cloud and Aerith…oh, did I forget to mention that Zack is dead?" Sephiroth grinned.

" Zack….." Cecil fell on his knees.

" You bastard!" Terra charged with Earth shaker but the force field protected him.

" It's no use… weapons won't do anything…however…"

" What?"

" Only a monster can enter and exit at will if he is not holding any weapon…..no good can enter or exit without my will…..let me demonstrate…" He smirked as he grabbed an unconscious Aerith and pushed her face to the force field but she couldn't get out. " Now, I allow it." He pushed her over to Cecil. Sephiroth walked away as he passed Cloud. " You can have him too." He kicked Cloud out of the force field as he crashed miles away.

" Cecil…..go take care of the others…..I'll handle this." Terra said. Cecil nodded and carried Aerith away.

" Are you afraid that the others will find out about your true nature." Sephiroth smirked. Terra shifted his gaze to the ground, ashamed of his darkness. " Aren't you going to enter?" Terra didn't reply. " Let me give you some motivation." Sephiroth pointed to the spot where Aqua was chained as Terra looked in horror. Sephiroth used a thunder spell at Aqua, making her scream in pain.

" Aqua! Leave her alone!" Darkness started to emerge from Terra as he gritted his teeth.

" I can feel your anger…good…." Sephiroth grinned as he placed his blade over Aqua's throat. Terra called back Earth shaker as he hesitantly entered the force field.

" So….I'm a monster?" Terra looked at his dark glowing hands.

" Indeed…now do you see that people like us aren't meant to be heroes."

" Like us?"

" I was a hero once too till I realized that darkness was my true calling….just like it is yours…..you are looking at your future." Terra was speechless. Could this be his destiny? To be evil? Was he just not good for anything? Terra knew that he didn't deserve an angel like Aqua when he was a demon. " Join me and together we shall sail through the cosmos with this planet as our vessel." Sephiroth extended his hand to Terra.

" No, Terra! this isn't you! just remember how many people you've helped through the years….." Aqua shouted but Sephiroth slapped her to stop her from talking sense into Terra. The slap made Terra clench his fists. He summoned Earth shaker as he charged at Sephiroth who too did the same as their blades met in a sonic impact.

" You have sealed your fate!" Sephiroth said as he struggled to push Terra back but Terra was still strong enough to hold his own, the darkness granting more power to him by the minute. Terra pushed Sephiroth back and hit an uppercut launching Sephiroth into the air where Terra pursued and continued his attack in a series of punches and kicks until he smacked him down into the dirt. " If only you could've seen her face when I electrocuted her …while I strangled her…her skin was so soft." Sephiroth laughed as he panted. His words fueled Terra's anger, his rage almost palpable. Terra was in the air when his darkness was unleashed to unknown levels. Dark aura completely surrounded him as he let out a terrible scream.

" I will kill you!" Terra shouted. Sephiroth picked himself up as he smiled at Terra.

" See how magnificent you look!...you are the true definition of a monster." Sephiroth laughed. " Now do you realize that you were never meant to be with her?" He pointed towards Aqua who was speechless as she gazed helplessly at Terra…or what was left of him. She shed a tear when Terra looked at her. Terra had lost his will to fight when he saw Aqua crying. He descended slowly to the ground on his knees.

" I am a monster…" Terra said in defeat.

" That power is so great…..it feeds the tower of darkness….the more dark you become, the more power it gains and you just gave it with all the darkness that it could possibly hold!" Sephiroth laughed in triumph. " I will now become one with the power you have provided it." He flew straight over the tower. " This is the beginning of the end!" dark energy erupted from the tower as Sephiroth absorbed all of it. As more of the dark energy flowed through him, Sephiroth continued to laugh. Meanwhile, Terra was on his knees, looking at Aqua's face.

" I don't deserve your friendship…I don't deserve the title of Master…..I don't deserve to hold the Keyblade….I don't even deserve your….." Terra wanted to say 'love' but he didn't even deserve to say those words. It killed Aqua to see Terra like that. He was in so much pain and Aqua could feel all of it.

" Terra…I….." Aqua desperately tried to search for the right words. " I was blessed to have a friend like you…..and I wish we had time to be more than just friends." Terra's heart stopped as he raised his eyes and looked at Aqua who gave him a faint smile. " Terra…..I love you." Her words breathed new life into Terra as he closed his eyes and reminded himself the reason he fights, the reason he wants to live…..Aqua. He moved his hand in his pocket and touched what was inside to make him smile. Sephiroth turned into a giant with demonic wings and darkness surrounding all of his body, his teeth became carnivorous as his left hand turned into a claw while he grabbed a giant dark blade in his right. As darkness continued to flow into Sephiroth, Terra started to glow with white light.

" I never dreamed of wielding such power!..." Sephiroth gave an evil laugh as he tried to control his overwhelming power. Terra finally stood up with his back turned against Sephiroth as he continued to smile…..that sweet radiant smile he always gave Aqua. Even under chains, Aqua felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she continued to look into Terra's eyes and gave a smile which made Terra's heart do back flips. " I shall reward you with a quick death!" Sephiroth attacked Terra with his giant blade….

The dark blade disintegrated as it made contact with the light that surrounded Terra. Sephiroth was shocked half to death! He decided to use his claw to cut Terra's head off but the moment Terra turned to face Sephiroth, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw blue eyes burning with the intensity of the Sun! For once in his life, Sephiroth actually experienced fear!

" Impossible!...I will annihilate you!" Sephiroth shot lightning from his hand. The attack was supposed to be more powerful than a supernova as even the air caught fire due to tremendous energy. The attack successfully hit Terra and an explosion occurred. " Foolish mortal!" Sephiroth laughed but when the smoke finally cleared, he saw Terra without a scratch as he protected Aqua by being her shield. Terra started walking slowly towards Sephiroth as he continued to attack Terra with lightning, fire, ice, dark energy….while he tried to step back and desperately avoid confrontation.

" Power…." Terra said but his voice had changed and it sounded so menacing that it sent a chill down Sephiroth's spine. Aqua was worried but Terra sensed it as he looked behind him and smiled to calm her down. Then he turned his scorching blue eyes at Sephiroth as he continued to walk slowly towards him.

" Power….."

Author's note:

Sometimes all it takes is 3 words, ' I love you'. Sephiroth is going to rue the day he kidnapped Aqua cause Terra and I'll make sure of it!


	17. Chapter 17: Silent Sacrifice

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter17: Silent Sacrifice

Sephiroth's plan had succeeded but he never could've anticipated Terra's unbelievable power. Sephiroth tried to attack Terra but his attacks had no affect on him. Terra kept walking towards Sephiroth and kept repeating the word, 'power'. Sephiroth knew he was no match for Terra but for some reason, he seemed calm when he looked at the tower of darkness.

" It is time!" Sephiroth grinned. Suddenly, more dark energy was released by the tower and it fused with Sephiroth, granting him more power. When he had absorbed all of it, he created another dark blade and used it to strike Terra. Terra could sense Sephiroth's strength growing exponentially and therefore dodged the attack. Sephiroth swung his blade once again but this time Terra jumped right in his face and punched it. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Sephiroth growled in pain as Terra's light infused body was actually like fire to Sephiroth's darkness. Terra saw an opening and hit Sephiroth with a leg sweep. The light emitting from Terra was so great that it sliced Sephiroth's legs off. " Feed me!" once again, dark energy escaped the tower and fused with his body, regenerating his legs. Sephiroth grew more powerful and now he wielded not one but two dark blades.

" What is going on?" Aqua said. Terra thought about it and realized that the tower was still connected to him. Perhaps, the tower was still drawing energy from Terra regardless of light or darkness. Before he could get a chance to formulate a plan, Sephiroth attacked but Terra was able to block the attack.

" Despair and die!" Sephiroth growled as he shot lasers out of his eyes that hit Terra hard, pushing him back. Sephiroth had his opening and threw one of his blades like a spear at Terra. However, Terra simply used his light infused Keyblade to slice it in half. Sephiroth unleashed a powerful thunder spell which found its mark.

" Terra!" Aqua cried as Terra held his arm over his shoulder. The attack was so fast that Terra barely had time to react. Fortunately he was able to step aside however he was hit on the shoulder. Sephiroth raised his hands in triumph as Terra fell on his knees. As Sephiroth continued to admire his incredible power, Terra got the time he needed to formulate a plan. He realized that in order to cut off Sephiroth's supply of power, he needed to destroy the source. Terra stood up and rushed towards the tower. Sephiroth realized what he was up to and desperately chased after him. When Terra was close, he used a powerful fire spell at Sephiroth who fell on the ground as he burned. While Sephiroth was occupied with the fire, Terra used 'meteora' to destroy the tower. Sephiroth got up and watched in horror as his tower was smashed into a billion pieces right before his eyes and to make matters worse, the force field faded away.

" No!" Sephiroth punched the ground. Terra looked at Sephiroth with his scorching blue eyes that scared Sephiroth half to death. He took a few steps backwards when he looked at Aqua. " You still have a weakness…." He smirked. Sephiroth was building up a powerful attack. Surely, he doesn't think that Terra will get hit by that. However, Terra looked in horror when he realized where Sephiroth was aiming.

" Aqua!" he cried. He rushed over to Aqua but Sephiroth had already unleashed the attack. A beam of dark energy was going to hit Aqua but Terra took the blow and then there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Sephiroth laughed when he saw Terra fatally wounded as he lay on the ground.

" Terra!" Aqua shouted but Terra didn't have the strength to get up. Using his last bits of energy, he used a thunder spell to break Aqua's chains.

" Run…..Aqua….get out of here…" He murmured as he fainted, the light completely extinguished.

" No, I'm not leaving you behind!" Aqua said.

" Then die!" Sephiroth tried to punch Aqua with his giant fist but she cart wheeled out of the way and used 'aero' to lift Sephiroth into the air. She used 'thundaga' but it had no effect. Sephiroth gave an evil grin as he descended down to the ground and stomped to create an earthquake but once again, Aqua got out of harms way by jumping into the air where she started to glow with light.

" Light blade!" She shouted as she charged at Sephiroth with tremendous speed and attacked with her light infused blade. However, Sephiroth wasn't amused as it did cause some damage but not enough to make him bleed.

" Enough!" Sephiroth shouted as he punched Aqua into the wall which broke upon impact. Aqua was gravely injured as she couldn't even get up. Sephiroth prepared to deliver the final blow when he was attacked from behind.

" Take that ugly!" Tidus shouted as he threw his sword into Sephiroth's spine. Cecil and Bartz had also arrived. Bartz fired a few shots in Sephiroth's eyes, blinding him while Cecil aimed for the legs.

" Die!" Sephiroth shouted as he unleashed many dark energy balls from his body. Cecil tried to dodge it but before he could, Sephiroth kicked him miles away. Bartz tried to shoot them but there were just too many as he fell leaving only Tidus standing. Tidus skillfully evaded all the dark balls with his speed however Sephiroth used his foot to stomp on the young warrior, leaving him severely wounded in a crater. " It is time to end this….but first…" Sephiroth gazed at Aqua and charged his fist with pure darkness.

" Terra…I'm sorry we couldn't be together…." With her last words, she prepared to face her demise. Sephiroth attempted to punch Aqua into oblivion, however…..

Almost like a sixth sense, Terra got up with light emitting from his body that shined brighter than ever. Sephiroth's fist met Terra's however Terra was stronger and his fist shot an energy beam right through Sephiroth's arm, which faded away.

" Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Sephiroth screamed in pain at the loss of his arm. Terra looked at him with his scorching blue eyes that burned with more intensity if that was even possible!

" Power…."

" What!" Sephiroth tried to back away.

" Power…..give me more power….." Terra's voice had changed into something terrifying as he spoke like a man possessed. " And if I become a demon….so what? …..anything….to protect her….." Terra summoned his keyblade and used it to create a giant shock wave which decapitated Sephiroth. Sephiroth's giant form had been destroyed and now all that was left of him was his normal self with the exception of one broken wing.

" Im…..Im…..Impossible…." Sephiroth lay on the ground, bleeding to death. Terra arrived as his light faded away. He placed his keyblade over Sephiroth's throat. " Do it…..do it….release your anger….give in to the darkness…..the dark…" Sephiroth was interrupted by Aqua who used a thunder spell to finally silence the dreaded villain.

" Glad we don't have to listen to him anymore." Aqua said.

" Aqua…I….." Terra was interrupted by a hug however he felt Aqua limp so he used a cure spell on Aqua to heal her wounds and she did the same to Terra. Once they were healed, they hugged.

" My hero!" Aqua teased as she kissed Terra on the cheek, making him blush red like a rose.

" Aqua…I…..I wanted to tell you something….." Terra gazed into Aqua's eyes.

" What is it?" her eyes widened. Before Terra could speak, the planet began to shake.

" I feared as much….." Cecil arrived. " With Sephiroth dead, all of us shall return to where we belong and this world shall perish."

" Guys!...it's…..it's!" Bartz pointed in the distance where Aerith laid but a man was present right beside her.

Aerith opened her eyes and the first thing they found were sky blue eyes. " Heaven?" she asked.

" Maybe…..if you call wherever I am heaven."

She placed her hands on the man's cheeks. " Zack?"

" My place in this universe is right next to you, Aerith." With those words, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

" Zack!...Zack!..." Cloud shouted.

" Hey bud…..what's up?"

" But you….I thought….."

" Looks like the world granted me one last visit…I still had to do something."

" What?"

Zack looked into Aerith's green emeralds. " I love you, Aerith."

" I love you too." Their lips met in another kiss, more passionate than the previous.

" Hate to rain on your parade but looks like it's time for good byes." Tidus said. Everyone gathered together as they bid farewell.

" It was an honor to fight alongside all of you." with that, Cecil departed from this world.

" It was nice meeting all of you, see ya!" Tidus launched himself into the air and faded away.

" Maybe we could team up again someday." With those words Bartz departed.

Cloud looked at all his remaining friends and said, " Maybe…" He faded away.

" Sorry we had to meet under such circumstances but hey, I gained something priceless." Zack stated.

" What?" Aerith asked with Zack holding her close to him.

" Your love….." Zack and Aerith hugged as they departed. Seeing true love with their own eyes was certainly a sight to see for Terra and Aqua. When Zack and Aerith hugged, Terra and Aqua held their hands together as they gazed into each other's eyes.

" I love you, Aqua…."

" I love you too, Terra….." Their lips moved closer but just before they could meet….

" Lets save that for later….." Terra said.

Aqua sighed, " And here I thought that I was the sensible one!" Terra blushed red as Aqua giggled. Terra opened a portal and they entered it together while holding their hands. True love had conquered all as Terra and Aqua finally embraced their feelings for one another. Dissidia was about to explode but not before it left a message.

A paper appeared out of nowhere as it lay on the exact spot where Terra and Aqua were about to kiss each other. It read…..

" Even if the morrow is barren of promises,

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies…..

I offer thee this silent sacrifice..."

Signed: ' Loveless'

Author's note:

A fitting end to the whole episode on Dissidia…..any comments? Highly appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18: A Peaceful Night

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter18: A Peaceful night

Terra had transported himself along with Aqua to a peaceful and serene planet, Destiny Islands. They were at the beach, looking at the horizon. Terra was holding Aqua's hand and both relished each other's touch.

" Aqua…..can I ask you something?"

" Of course." She lifted his hand over her cheek.

" Would you like to live here someday?"

She thought about it for a second. " I would love to." Then she whispered softly in his ear. " As long as you're with me." She kissed him softly on the cheek and left to roam into town. Terra didn't realize that Aqua had left till she was a few feet away as he could still feel the soft pressure of her lips. Terra knew that he was blessed. " Are you coming?"

" Yeah."

They wanted to go into town to get some ice cream but they heard screaming.

" Help! Help!"

" In the water!" Aqua pointed.

" Right." Terra jumped into the water as he swam towards the lady in distress. It looked like she was trying to desperately escape from something. It was a shark. Terra swam as fast as he could to the girl.

" Reach the land, I'll take care of this." Terra told the girl who complied while Terra prepared to fight the vicious shark. The shark opened its great jaws and tried to turn Terra into its meal but Terra had grabbed its jaws and used his strength to break its hinges. The girl saw this and was completely in awe. Terra swam back to land only to find Aqua and him surrounded by guards.

" Thank you very much my sweet knight." The girl thanked Terra by kissing him on the cheek, much to Terra and Aqua's disapproval.

" And you are?" Aqua asked.

" I'm the princess!...Thank you so much again…..what's your name?"

" I'm Terra and this is Aqua."

" Terra….a fine name for my savior and fiancé."

" What!" Terra and Aqua said in unison.

" Well you're better than those rich snobs my dad makes me choose from, besides you're better looking too." She winked at Terra.

" I'm…..I'm flattered but I can't."

" Why not!"

" Because….. I'm from another world." Terra stated randomly.

" That's fine…..as long as you're not engaged to someone else."

" Well…I…."

" He can't marry you!" Aqua shouted.

" Now what!" The princess was getting annoyed.

" Because Terra is supposed to marry me!" There was an awkward silence while Terra couldn't help but stare at Aqua. " Maybe not now, but someday because we love each other." She moved closer to Terra and into his embrace.

" Just my luck…" the princess sighed.

" Don't worry princess…you'll find someone." Terra reassured her.

" Nonetheless I must award you with my gratitude somehow."

" Well…." He whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

" That's all!" the princess was shocked. " Well for being my savior, anything."

" Thank you." Terra said. The princess bowed in respect and went away with her guards. " That was a close one!...Aqua?" Aqua was too busy pondering over what she had said as her face went all rosy. " Aqua…did you mean that?" Terra asked sheepishly.

Aqua collected herself. " That depends on how good you treat me." She winked.

" Aqua!" she giggled.

" I love you, Terra." she moved into his embrace.

" I love you too." He hugged her fiercely and kissed her forehead making her sigh. " What's wrong?"

" It's just that….well, we haven't kissed yet…..a real kiss."

" Sorry, only if you marry me!" he burst into laughter.

" Terra! That's blackmail!" She punched his shoulder making him laugh even more.

It was night as Terra and Aqua prepared to sleep in a hotel which the princess had reserved for her savior.

" Is this what you asked for?" Aqua asked her love.

" Nope."

" Then what?"

" You'll find out one day." Terra smirked.

" You're impossible!" Aqua retorted as she used a pillow as a weapon.

" Aqua! Come on!" Aqua giggled.

" I'm not stopping!"

"You leave me no choice!" Terra kicked away the pillow from her hands as he grabbed Aqua and pushed her over to the bed while he lay on top of her. Both started laughing until their eyes met. They got lost into each other's eyes as Terra moved in to kiss her lightly on the cheek while Aqua did the same.

" So…what are we, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aqua asked Terra.

" No, we are Terra and Aqua." He kissed Aqua on her forehead. " You're my Aqua…."

" And you're my Terra." she kissed him on the cheek.

" Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

" Of course…..I could use the company." Terra and Aqua shared several chaste kisses before wrapping themselves around each other. That cold night, Terra knew that it wasn't the sheets that kept him warm.

It was morning and Terra was the first to wake up. For some reason, Terra felt happier than usual. He knew it was because of Aqua. How cute she looked while asleep, it was like Terra was being hypnotized. The sunlight reflected off her hair, making it glow like it always did. Her head was still close to his chest with arms wrapped around him. Her steady breathing was like music to his ears. He kissed her softly on the cheek, realizing how addictive she was to him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He stared at her, admiring her beauty as he got lost in thought about what the future holds for them. A few moments later, Aqua woke up and placed the hand which lied on Terra's torso to his cheek.

" Good morning, Terra."

" Good morning, how are you feeling?"

" Happy….very happy." Aqua smiled that sweet radiant smile and kissed him on his cheek. Suddenly, her face saddened.

" What's wrong?"

" Terra….I…I'm so sorry." She hugged him fiercely. " I'm sorry that I hurt you back in the cave…I never wanted you to ever get hurt…I love you…..but the pain I caused was cruel and inhuman of me….I'm so sorry." She started crying. Terra brought her closer to his chest as tears soaked his shirt. He held her face lightly and wiped away her tears.

" How many times do I have to tell you!" he exclaimed. " I never want you to be sorry for anything…I love you too much to see you like this…it hurts me to see you like this." He paused, "…honestly, it hurt a lot….more than I ever thought possible." she stared down in sadness. Then, he lifted her head so her eyes could meet his. " But the love will always be greater than the pain." He kissed her forehead as she gave a faint smile.

" I must look horrible…" her eyes became red with crying so much, there were still trails of dried tears on her face. He simply kissed her softly on the cheek and that made her feel better.

" No, you're still the most beautiful girl I know or will ever know." He gave her a smile. " Close your eyes." She complied as he kissed her eyes. " It's a shame to see such lovely light blue diamond's shed tears." She blushed brick red.

" I'm always amazed at how easily you turn my tears into smiles." She smiled.

" It's my duty to keep the woman I love happy, besides you're my Aqua." He placed his hand on her cheek.

" And you're my Terra." she came closer and into his embrace.

" We should head back home. Master Eraqus must be worried to death." Terra stated.

" Yeah, he must be getting lonely."

" Ok, I'll ready the portal."

" But Terra…."

" Yes, my Aqua."

She blushed. " Well…..um….is there something you wanted to tell me?"

" I…um…well…." Could this be his chance? " Lets go out for a sec."

" Ok." Terra and Aqua went to the beach where Terra pointed at a tree.

" Is that what I think it is!" Aqua's face brightened.

" Yes, it's the tree that bears star shaped fruit." He jumped and grabbed some fruit. " The people say that if two people share one, then their destinies will be linked together forever." He handed Aqua one. " Aqua…would you like to link your destiny with mine."

" Yes!" Aqua exclaimed as she hugged him. The two lovers shared the star shaped fruit as they sat next to each other. " So….um….what do you plan to do in the future?"

Terra's cheeks turned into different shades of red after hearing that question. " Well…..you'll find out someday."

" Terra! That's not fair!" Aqua got up and placed her hands on her hips. " You're punishing me for that incident in the cave!"

Terra laughed. " Why would I punish the woman I love….besides, you've made up for it a long time ago."

" It was only a few days ago!" Aqua corrected him. He came closer and placed his hands on her waist.

" And they were the best days of my life…we did have to battle….but still, you breathed new life in me when you said…"

" I love you, Terra." she interrupted him.

" I love you too." He smothered her face with his. It was a warm feeling to say the least.

" Lets head back." Terra nodded as he opened a portal back to the Land of Departure. They entered the portal with their fingers intertwined as they were expecting some peace however they were gravely mistaken.

Author's note:

I know, I know, how badly you all want Terra and Aqua to kiss…a real kiss, but I'm the kind of guy that believes something that special needs…..the 'right time'. Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19: The Return

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter19: The Return

With the former apprentices return to their home world, the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua were expecting a heartwarming reunion with their Master and surrogate father, Master Eraqus, however there was a man who would make sure that such a reunion was not possible.

High above the castle, the man's yellow eyes could see afar as he waited for Terra and Aqua's arrival while his hand was occupied with holding a bloody and beaten victim's head. He lifted his free hand towards the sky and released a ball of negative energy which pierced the sky itself and like a virus, the darkness slowly engulfed the sky. Black raindrops fell and gave rise to the mindless creatures known as the Heartless. From above, the man gave a smirk as his yellow eyes saw 2 Keyblades being summoned.

Terra and Aqua never expected this. The darkness had swallowed the sky and now they were facing an endless horde of abominations. Terra summoned Earthshaker and quickly plunged it into the ground to create an earthquake. Aqua jumped and twirled in the air as she summoned Rainfall and casted a powerful fire spell. A hundred monsters fell and a thousand replaced them. Terra used "chaos blade', a technique that skillfully utilized his physical prowess. With blinding speed he slashed through entire rows of Heartless and disappeared and then reappeared to direct his crushing blow to another row. Meanwhile Aqua used " Magic rain", a technique through which Aqua would hover over the Heartless and strike down while glowing with magical energy. One by one, the creatures fell until none remained.

" What happened here?" Terra asked.

" I don't know but I hope the Master is ok." , said a concerned Aqua.

They made their way to the castle and found yet another army awaiting them but what really shocked them was the sight on the top of the castle. Master Eraqus, the once revered and powerful Master whom Terra and Aqua had come to love as a father was now bloody and battered with his head in the grasp of an all too familiar dark coated, bald and silver goatee man, Master Xehanort. Aqua gasped at the mere sight while Terra was consumed with palpable rage.

" Xehanort!" he shouted as he casted 'meteora' to clear his path with Aqua not too far behind. The vile villain simply gave a grin towards their heroic efforts. Out of nowhere, countless Heartless were descending from the sky, ready to trap Terra and Aqua but Terra pushed Aqua out of the way.

" Terra!" Aqua screamed as the countless Heartless had formed a complete sphere over Terra. Aqua couldn't even see Terra as she desperately tried to free her love from the seemingly inescapable trap however there was a thunderous explosion as the sphere of Heartless faded into nothingness revealing a dark empowered Terra who gripped his Keyblade tighter.

" Impressive Terra." Xehanort announced. " You have mastered the power of darkness, it is only fitting you join my side."

" Never you sick bastard!" Terra growled.

" Shouldn't you join and embrace the phrase 'like father like son' ?"

" What?"

" Poor lad, you never actually met your father?" Terra was speechless. " Let me enlighten you on my story boy; I was commander of your father's dark forces."

" You…you knew him?"

" Of course. He was the most powerful Keyblade Master of all time and his power flows through your veins…the power of pure darkness!" Xehanort raised his hand in the air. " Join me and I will reveal your origin." The Heartless willingly disappeared while Terra and Aqua teleported towards the top of the castle. Xehanort extended his hand towards the son of his dead superior. Terra started walking towards him.

" Terra…." Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder but Terra coldly pushed it away as Xehanort smirked.

" Whether your words are lies to deceive me…or the truth I've sought all my life….it doesn't matter…you will die!" Terra charged at Xehanort who easily blocked the attack as the floor beneath them rose tremendously upwards while he kicked Terra down into Aqua's arms. The floor actually turned into a giant pillar with Xehanort holding Master Eraqus captive on top.

" I see…you have made your decision…so be it." Xehanort shot an ice spell through Eraqus's body as it engulfed him until he seemed like an ice sculpture. Before their very eyes, Xehanort plunged his keyblade through Master Eraqus as he broke into several chunks of ice that descended towards the ground and broke upon impact. Aqua cried profusely while Terra fell on his knees.

" Master Eraqus…" They grieved. Terra turned his hand into a fist as he punched the pillar which was obliterated upon impact and Xehanort himself was surprised at Terra's strength. Terra jumped upwards towards Xehanort's direction and kicked him back down to the ground. Xehanort couldn't move an inch as Terra got over him and unleashed a volley of merciless punches towards his face. Terra screamed as he relentlessly punched Xehanort's face, darkness taking over.

" Terra!" Aqua wrapped her arms around Terra. " Please….stop this…..this….this darkness doesn't honor our Master's memory…please stop" Aqua said between sobs. How many times had this moment occurred? Terra blinded with rage and darkness while Aqua cried. Terra slowly stopped as Xehanort tried to breathe. Terra pondered over his actions but during that time Xehanort took his opportunity and fired lightning towards the young Masters who were pushed back.

" Impressive….you are indeed your father's son" Xehanort clumsily tried to get back on his feet. " But unless you give yourself up to the darkness, you can never beat me." He smirked as a hideous creature appeared behind Xehanort's back. It was black with stripes of white over its face and chest. It had ravenous teeth. " Behold! The guardian!" The guardian roared as it unleashed 2 waves of blue energy towards Terra. Normally, Terra would've dodged it but he was momentarily paralyzed from the previous attack. The attack was about to hit Terra but Aqua got in the way and took the hit, sacrificing herself for Terra. She shouted I pain before losing consciousness.

" Aqua!" Terra screamed helplessly as he lifted Aqua and held her in his arms. There was a pulse, she was still alive but barely. Terra knew he had to escape for Aqua's sake so he jumped off the castle and opened a portal mid-air. Terra entered the portal with Aqua in his arms which led them to a safe haven, for now…..

" He will return and once he does, he will be mine."


	20. Chapter 20: My True Self

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter20: My True Self

Terra had chosen the only place where he could get some answers and make sure that Aqua was safe. He opened the portal to Master Yen Sid's tower. From the tower the old Master would observe the stars that revealed to him information about unfolding events. Terra had arrived outside the tower with Aqua in his hands, holding her for dear life. He knelt once and his cheek brushed against hers.

" Aqua…don't give up on me…" He said with a tear sliding down his face.

He took her into the tower and went up the long staircase into Master Yen Sid's room. Terra saw a desk and a chair where Master Yen Sid was sitting. He had wide eyes with long silver grey hair and a beard to match which parted at the middle. He wore the classic blue sorcerer's robes with a blue conical hat which had some yellow stars and a crescent a moon.

" Terra…I've been expecting you and Aqua."

" Master…she…..Eraqus…." Terra blurted out.

" Enough Master Terra…..I have seen the events unfold by gazing upon the stars…..Master Eraqus….it was a tragedy to say the least, but one that will be avenged in time…right now you must take Master Aqua to the room beside you and let her rest; I will try my best to heal her."

" Thank you Master Yen Sid." Terra bowed his head and took Aqua to the room and put her gently on the bed. " Stay with me now." He said as he kissed her cheek. Master Yen Sid arrived and casted his powerful healing magic on Aqua.

" Master Aqua is fine but she needs her rest, let's go out and discuss the matter." Terra nodded. The old Master sat on his chair and let Terra tell the story. How Xehanort had commanded the Heartless…..his relationship with Terra's father….how he killed Master Eraqus…..how he almost killed…..

" What should I do?" Terra asked.

" I see…..Xehanort has betrayed us all, he was corrupted by the darkness however I fear he was corrupted from the very beginning."

" What do you mean?"

" Since the beginning of the Keyblade War…as for your father…..indeed, once the most powerful of all Keyblade Masters however there is much confusion surrounding him."

" So was what Xehanort told me a lie?"

" I cannot say…..let me check." Master Yen Sid created an orb between his hands and concentrated on it. A few minutes had passed but still nothing. " As I feared, his past is shrouded in mystery…..I believe you alone are the one who can uncover the truth."

" Theres nothing to uncover…..he was evil…..I got my darkness from him."

" Ah yes, your darkness…I've scanned you and I must reveal to you that this darkness that flows through you is not of your own."

" What!"

" Yes, it seems Xehanort is right that since you are your father's son, this 'foreign darkness' feeds upon your blood and releases the potential and power that flows through you however there is no such evidence to suggest that darkness is inheritable."

" I see…." Hope was born anew in Terra's heart.

" The stars tell me that you must venture into the Keyblade Graveyard, the site where the Keyblade War took place and the resting place of all the warriors, even your father." Terra lifted his head in shock. " You must go there and uncover the truth…forgive me if I'm of no further use."

" No Master, thank you for all your help…but what about…."

" Master Aqua will need some time before she wakes up…Master Terra, I'm afraid that you must go alone on this journey however there is a great chance that you won't survive what unfolds next."

" I see…..will she be safe if I go?"

" Yes…she will survive, no doubt."

" I'll leave as soon as I can but before that can I spend one last moment with her?"

" As you wish." With that Terra left and entered the room where Aqua rested.

She was the single most precious thing in his life and now he had to say goodbye…..possibly forever. He took a seat next to the bed and placed his hand on her cheek. " Hey, Aqua…hope you wake up soon….it kills me to see you like this." His words were falling on deaf ears but Terra felt he should carry on. " You know why I love you?...a better question is why wouldn't I fall in love with you?" He gave a half hearted smile. " You are the most beautiful girl I know, Aqua….in mind, body, heart and soul…even back then when the Master introduced us, I felt something click here." He placed a hand on his heart. " Sorry if I was an annoying little brat but hey, that's your typical boy right?" he chuckled. " Hey, you're also guilty in that department!...always calling me 'weird' and never telling me the reason….anyways, when I first met you, the moment I saw you, I knew that you'd be more than just my best friend….hey! We guys aren't as thickheaded as you might think!...I always wanted to tell you but I feared that you could never see me in that light especially after my frenzy that night" Terra recalled that night after the Master Qualification Exam. " But even then, you couldn't leave me alone, could you?...always worried about me but I was worried that if you got close to me, then I might hurt you….but you wouldn't have it, would you my Aqua." He chuckled. " No, you slapped some sense into me, literally! I realized that you loved me too right?...remember….back in that cave on Dissidia…..I wanted to express my feelings there and then that but you pushed me away and it hurt like hell….but I guess you were thinking like me right? That's when we switched roles…you trying to push me away for my own good while I never left your side." A tear finally made its way down Terra's face. " Remember, our battle with Sephiroth…I was really scared you know? How he had you captive….the thought I might lose you was unbearable. He said that I was a monster and fed off my energy…..I wanted to die then because I didn't deserve your love but what did you do my Aqua?" He wiped away the tears and held her hand. " You said that you loved me….of all the people in the universe, you picked me! Why! Aqua, why?". More tears made their way down his face. " Why couldn't you choose someone filled with light! Why did you choose a monster like me! Let me guess…..I wasn't a monster to you right?" He gave a smile and wiped away the tears as he tightened his grip on her hand. " To you I was your Terra right? You looked past the dark exterior and looked at the light within. I guess you're like me…like you, I never noticed any other girl because you are the only girl I notice." He kissed her hand. " You know, my love for you is unfathomable and endless and to prove it I'll show you something." He took out a small black box from his pocket. " Few years after we met, I started collecting whatever money I had and bought this." He opened the box and revealed the most precious and valuable ring that could ever be crafted. " It cost me a billion munny but you were worth it and more…honestly, I would've gotten you a better one but the clerk told me that there was nothing more special…..heck, I even threatened him!" He chuckled. " This ring is made of gems that protrude outside the circle which is made of an alloy of all the valuable metals combined. I even had our names engraved in it like this." The ring was engraved with the words ' Terra x Aqua'. " Call it cliché but I thought it suited it cause you complete me and I can't live without you….oh and I almost forgot, theres one gem that beats them all…..It's the one in the middle….yours is orange cause it's kind of like the colour of Earth…..as for mine…." Terra removed the armor he always had over his one entire arm and revealed a ring that he was wearing. " But this one is the colour blue like the water…I thought that if you wore it then you'd always have a part of me with you and I'd always have a part of you with me…plus theres a small heart that's visible on the unique gem cause my heart always belonged to you…oh and when the wearers of the ring are close then they will both shine and sparkle." He hesitantly put the ring back in the box. " I promise I'll marry you once I make the world safe….for everyone and especially you." He picked her up and held her close to his chest. " Master Yen Sid tells me that I might not survive…so…so I wouldn't mind it if you moved on. You're too maternal not to have kids! Don't deny the happy life your kids could have for my sake." Endless tears flowed down from his face and fell on Aqua's. " But you're too stubborn to do that right? You don't want anything to do with anyone else…..you want kids only if they are ours right?" He put her head back on the pillow gently and wiped off his waterfall of tears. " Just know that I'll always love you…and I'll always be with you….whether in this world or the next…..just imagine the life we could have on Destiny Islands…..oh that's right! I forgot to tell you that I asked the princess there to reserve a big house on the shoreline for us." He held her face with both hands. " You were pretty jealous back then huh?" He pulled her closer until their foreheads met. " Idiot! I am and will always be yours….got that!" He stood up and prepared to walk away but not before he kissed Aqua…his Aqua on the forehead. " Guess this is either good bye or see ya later." Terra saw Master Yen Sid by the door.

" I'm so sorry Terra." Terra knew it wasn't because he listened to everything cause he didn't mind; it was because of what was about to unfold.

" It's okay….as long as she lives…..anything to protect her." Terra opened a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard and as he left, tears flowed down profusely on the face of none other than the unconscious Aqua herself!

Author's note:

Heart breaking right? I poured my heart in this chapter! I really hope anyone who reads this gets touched and review! Please review! Oh and think of the rings as Terra's version of the Wayfinder…..I swear my eyes were so watery when I wrote this!


	21. Chapter 21: Hidden Truth

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter21: Hidden Truth

The Keyblade Graveyard, the site where the greatest Keyblade weilders of their time waged war in pursuit of the ultimate weapon, the X-blade. Nearly an entire generation of Keyblade weilders had been reduced to nothing more than dust in the wind. It was nothing more than a barren desert wasteland with countless Keyblades of different shapes and sizes forming countless rows; symbolizing the death of their former masters. Though, Terra had eyes for only one fallen Master.

" This is endless.", the young Master grumbled as he made his way through the fallen Keyblades. Terra was getting impatient with no sign of life or rather any sign at all! He decided to head to the top of the mountain that resided in the middle of the Keyblade Graveyard. Sure it was like a thousand feet above the ground but that's no problem for a Keyblade Master, especially when he could teleport.

" Well, what do you know?...Nothing!", Terra complained. " This is pointless." He turned around but suddenly a blinding light emerged out of nowhere. Terra placed his hands over his eyes, trying to protect them. When the light faded, an ancient door appeared out of nowhere. " Now that's more like it!", Terra proclaimed. It was strange though. The ancient door was in the middle of nowhere! No passage or corridor behind it; nothing but air. The door itself was weird. There was a face carved on it. It was the face of a monster that was something between a dragon and a snake. Terra stepped closer to examine it but out of nowhere it spoke.

" State your purpose!", it said in a menacing voice but Terra wasn't fazed.

" I am Master Terra and I've come to gain enlightenment on my father and what is to unfold next." The door started to glow.

" Face thyself…..and your path shall be revealed." Terra eyes were blinded but slowly he gained his sight back but he found himself somewhere else.

" My hands!", Terra panicked as his hands looked nearly transparent. " Wait! My whole body!". His entire body turned nearly transparent. He had enough to worry about but he saw a woman crying facing a man who appeared as If he was about to leave. " Excuse me madam, but what's wrong?". He tried to place his hand on her shoulder but it just phased through. " I see.". Terra realized that he was just experiencing an event that had either happened or will happen.

" Please! Don't go!", the woman pleaded as she cried.

" I must do this for everyone….especially you." the man stated.

" But…..you will….." she sobbed.

" I know…" the man interrupted. " But this war has gone on for long enough! The fools will destroy the balance!"

" Let them! I don't care!" she shouted. " I need you!" she got up and walked towards the man and started punching his chest as she cried. Suddenly, the man wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

" I love you…." those words only served to make her cry more. " And I always will."

With that, the whole world started to fade into nothing and Terra found himself back in the Keyblade Graveyard….or so he thought. He examined himself; relieved at the fact everything was back to normal. It appeared as if the door had disappeared but something else took its place, or rather someone else. Terra walked closer towards the man who seemingly wore the same clothes as he did but he had silver hair.

" Excuse me, but can you help me?" Terra asked. The man turned to reveal something that scared Terra half to death. " You! you're….you're…me?". Indeed, the man had his body and clothes but the similarities ended there. The man had silver hair, cold yellow eyes and a much more tanned skin. He reached towards Terra and grabbed his neck with one hand, immediately lifting him up as he strangled Terra.

" Your fate has been sealed!" The man proclaimed as dark energy flowed from his arm into Terra causing him to lose consciousness.

After who knows for how long, Terra regained consciousness but as he did, Terra saw three people waiting for him. They looked dangerous so he summoned Earthshaker.

" What do you want!" Terra shouted.

The man behind the other two wore a white lab coat with loose sleeves. Underneath his coat was a grey vest with a white collar shirt along with an ascot around his neck. He had long white hair with two bangs framing his face along with three backward spikes. His eyes were a peculiar brown but what really bothered Terra was a simple question: ' Isn't that my face?"

Terra eyes gazed upon the second man. He had long white hair too but orange eyes but what really bothered Terra was his outfit. 'Isn't that Xehanort's outfit?"

Finally, Terra looked at the third man. He wore a black cloak, boots and gloves. He had orange eyes and tanned skin. His silver hair was long and reaching mid-back. Like the first man, he too had Terra's face.

" What….what are you!", Terra panicked. The men looked at each other and finally looked at Terra.

" You." the three said in unison.

" Impossible!" . Suddenly, all three pointed their index fingers at Terra.

" What you are….we were….what we are….you will be!", they proclaimed.

" Never!" Terra charged at them but they disappeared and reappeared behind him. The third man summoned red blades from nowhere and targeted Terra. Terra was hit and pretty bad. His back hit a wall and the third man used more red blades to trap Terra against the wall. Blood poured out of his wounds as the second man used a double saber to attack Terra while he was defenseless. The first man approached Terra slowly as he summoned a Keyblade that resembled Xehanort's. He prepared to strike as Terra became unconscious and was locked within his mind.

" Aaaaaahhhh…Terra!"

" Aqua! Run!"

" Terra!...help!"

" Aqua!...Aqua!"

Suddenly, Terra came back to reality as his blue eyes started to glow and he was emitting light as he extended his arm and opened his palm, as if he was calling for something. The three men were blinded and miles away a certain Keyblade erupted from the ground and made its way to Terra. Terra caught it and summoned Earthshaker as well. He examined the other Keyblade. It was just like Terra's only longer and more ancient. Terra pressed the two keyblades together forming a new Keyblade called The Ends of the Earth. The three men retained their stamina and at the same time darted towards Terra who simply infused his fist in fire and slammed it into the ground, creating a wall of fire which surrounded the three men. Terra entered the cage of fire while the three men waited for Terra to make a move. Terra transformed The Ends of the Earth in to a giant cannon. As the cannon charged, the second and third man tried to attack Terra head on but he fired and the villains were obliterated in a huge explosion. The first man tried to run away but he was trapped. Terra appeared behind him and crushed his skull into dust.

" I make my own fate!" Terra shouted in triumph. The cage of fire faded away as Terra examined The Ends of the Earth. " Father…."


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness Unleashed

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter22: Darkness Unleashed

At the top of Castle Oblivion, Xehanort was observing everything around him shrouded in darkness.

" Magnificent.", he spoke. " I wonder if I'll live to see this fate fall upon the entire universe?" A smile appeared on his face. " All alone this time, Master Terra?", Xehanort said as Terra appeared behind him.

" It ends now Xehanort!"

" Shouldn't you call me Master Xehanort?"

" You don't deserve the title!"

" So be it." He turned to face Terra and summoned his Keyblade. " You truly are your father's son." That comment grasped Terra's attention.

" What! What is it about my father that you hide!"

" Oh…..still haven't uncovered the truth I see." Xehanort smirked. " You do realize you don't actually have a father since he never married." Terra was in a nightmare.

" You mean…I'm…..I'm a…"

" A bastard….yes!"

" Lies!" Terra exploded.

" You do realize that your father was the leader of the dark forces, correct?" Terra averted his gaze. " Now who could possibly love a man like that!" Terra's eyes found the ground. " You're the bastard son of a monster." Xehanort grinned. " Like father…like son."Terra lost his breath. " Join me boy!" Xehanort extended his hand to Terra. " Join me…we can rule the world in darkness."

" Why darkness!"

" Darkness was the beginning, it always was and it will always be the end! How long do you expect the pathetic Light to endure its influence? What more proof do you need than yourself!" Terra gasped. " You yourself succumbed to darkness! You are just like me. If I don't deserve the title of 'Master', what makes you any different?". It all seemed logical to Terra. He was a monster. He was a slave of darkness itself. Darkness favoured him instead of light. With such thoughts racing through his mind, Terra smiled and this troubled Xehanort.

" Yes…..you're right." Xehanort smiled in triumph. " It is true that darkness has taken over me. Yes, I've turned into a monster several times. Yes, darkness suits me more. However….."

" What is it?"

" Darkness will always fail, just like you will fail Xehanort!" Terra threatened Xehanort with his Keyblade. " Someone I love once told me that it's not the darkness that makes me who I am, it's what I do with it." Terra felt at ease at the mere memory of Aqua. " I maybe a slave of darkness as well as the bastard son of the darkest Keyblade weilder however, I will die and be remembered as a soldier of light!" Terra fired a thunder spell at Xehanort who unleashed The Guardian to shield him. " I will never be deterred from the one purpose that pushes me forward. You'll be shown the door old man."

" Why? Why won't you see reason?"

" Love." Xehanort swallowed those words that seemed like poison to him.

" Love? What does that nonsense have anything to do with power!" Xehanort got into battle position alongside The Guardian. " It is power that will shape this universe and it is darkness that grants the ultimate power and knowledge!" Xehanort fired an ice spell at Terra who dodged it. " What will this love of yours grant you?" Terra pointed his Keyblade at Xehanort and raised it to the sky. Xehanort grinned.

" What are you doing?"

" Showing you the power of love."

" And what does your position have anything to do with it?" Terra smiled.

" A monster like you would never understand." Xehanort smirked.

" Please, elaborate."

" Out there….." Terra pointed with his Keyblade. " Out there, my mother is watching over me…..I never knew her but nonetheless I am her son and I'll make her proud! That is a love for ones mother…..Out there my Master, Eraqus is watching over me and on this day I will avenge him! That is the love for ones surrogate father…..Out there are my friends with whom I've forged a bond of friendship. That is the love for ones friends….Out there is the love of my life! The one who was knocked out by your hands! She is resting and waiting for my return and I don't plan on being late." Terra pointed his Keyblade at Xehanort. " She is my reason for living! If it weren't for her, I would've probably succumbed to the darkness a long time ago but it was she that kept me from that horrible fate. Yes, she deserves someone who's better than me but fate has chosen me and I wouldn't have it any other way, not anymore. I will overcome this darkness and spend the rest of my life with her making sure that theres always a smile on her face. That Xehanort, is true love."

" You fool!" Xehanort was angered by Terra's speech. " This nonsense called true love has meddled in my affairs for far too long! I will wipe away the mere idea of love!" Xehanort charged with his Keybalde as The Guardian prepared to punch but Terra unleashed the power within him as he was glowing with light. Xehanort was blinded while The Guardian retreated back to its dark realm.

" This ends now!" Terra punched the ground creating an earthquake. Xehanort sidestepped out of the way and his face met Terra's fist. Xehanort's face got a bad make over to say the least.

" It's not that easy boy!" Xehanort was glowing with a dark aura and disappeared, only to reappear behind Terra and fire a powerful dark blast. Terra was hurt but he could still fight on. He tried to attack Xehanort but he was too fast. It was like fighting a ghost! Then Terra used the 'chaos blade' technique which after several unsuccessful hits finally found its mark. Xehanort fell on the ground but he was far from being defeated. Xehanort had a backup plan. " You are strong and for that I will grant you a quick death unlike Eraqus….I tortured him to the point that he wished for death!" Xehanort laughed maniacally. Those words ignited a fire within Terra.

" You monster!" Terra jumped in the air and attempted to punch Xehanort's face in to the ground but Xehanort avoided the hit. Terra faced Xehanort with darkness starting to emerge.

" Yes, use the darkness!" Xehanort got up. " Let your anger fuel it otherwise you will be helpless to defeat me and save the world!" Xehanort smirked. " Don't allow me to kill Aqua as well." That did it! Terra let out a scream as darkness was unleashed. Terra darted towards Xehanort attempting to punch him but Xehanort retreated back however a second fist of darkness emerged out of Terra's skin and hit Xehanort. Xehanort was at the end of his rope now as he fell to his knees.

" It's over!"

" Thank you Master Terra." That was a shock!

" What!"

" You are perfect….I will now own the same power that flowed through that fool's veins!" Xehanort used his Keyblade and pushed it into his chest. " Out with the old and brittle vessel and in with a new younger and stronger one!" A small orb of light appeared and darted towards Terra. Terra was unable to avoid it as an explosion occurred.

**Meanwhile…**

Aqua finally woke up from her slumber only to be confused by the presence of dry tears on her face.

" Did I cry?" She questioned herself but something more urgent came to her mind: Where was Terra? She stepped out of the room and found Yen Sid.

" Master Aqua!" Yen Sid sounded very distressed.

" What is it?"

" There's a great presence of darkness and it puts the safety of all the worlds at risk!"

" What! How did this happen?"

" I can't say….all I know is that Master Terra was battling Xehanort and all of a sudden…."

" What!" Aqua dreaded asking.

" I'm afraid I don't know…everything went dark after that and the stars tell me that Terra is dying." Aqua tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't.

" Terra…" she cried.

" Master Aqua, there is still hope of saving him. Right now, he needs you to believe in him.." Aqua wiped away her tears knowing that it was true. " You must leave at once; time is of the essence."

" Understood." And with that Aqua departed.

**Back in the Land of Departure…..**

A man was standing, observing the sky above. It was Terra but he wasn't normal. His skin was more tanned, hair turned silver with cold yellow eyes.

" This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."


	23. Chapter 23: Love that Conquered Darkness

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter23: Love that Conquered Darkness

" This place is perfect to serve as my empire." The man raised his hands into the sky as darkness descended upon the land. " Miserable fools! Fall into the shadow of despair and sleep."

**Meanwhile…**

Aqua made her way to the source of all the darkness. It was the world known as Radiant Garden.

" Such a terrible darkness…Terra…I hope you're okay." She entered the world but found everything shrouded in darkness while all the residents fell into a deep slumber. She made her way to the town square where she saw Terra….or so she thought. As she walked closer to him, the more she questioned whether he was Terra as he had silver hair. Aqua was facing his back.

" Terra?" Unknown to her, the man smirked. She attempted to put a hand on his shoulder.

" Terra's heart has been extinguished!" The man summoned a Keyblade and turned to attack. " Smothered by the darkness within him!" Aqua dodged the attack.

" Who…." Aqua examined the Keyblade and those all too familiar yellow eyes. " Xehanort!"

" Indeed." Aqua's blood boiled at the sight of Xehanort possessing Terra.

" I am Master Aqua." She summoned Rainfall. " Return my Terra's heart!"

" Your Terra?" Xehanort laughed maniacally. " I don't think so….."

" Terra! I know you're in there…please! Fight it." Aqua pleaded desperately.

**In Terra's Heart…**

Terra was floating with darkness all around him. His eyes were open but his body showed no signs of life. It was as if he was truly dead.

**Back on Radiant Garden…..**

" Do you intend to fight me? Foolish girl!"

" I will free Terra!"

" What could you possibly do? I cannot be defeated…especially with Terra's youth and strength….along with the power of his bloodline."

" Power of his bloodline?" Aqua was dumbfounded.

" Indeed….the power of his father…let me demonstrate." Xehanort opened his palm and pointed in Aqua's direction. Rainfall disappeared and reappeared in Xehanort's possession!

" Impossible!"

" You see…it is hopeless…you will die."

" Not without a fight!" Even though she lost Rainfall, Aqua was still skilled enough to use her magic without it. She quickly used thundaga but Xehanort didn't even flinch.

" You cannot defeat me….accept your weakness!" Xehanort started walking slowly towards Aqua as she desperately casted more spells but all in vain as without Rainfall, her spells didn't have the same power they used to.

" This is the end." Xehanort raised both Keyblades as Aqua gave up hope and accepted her fate. She fell on her knees.

" Terra…I love you." Xehanort prepared to strike but the Keyblades were only inches from Aqua's face when suddenly his arms froze.

" Wha-what!" Xehanort shouted as he lost the mobility of his arms.

**In Terra's Heart…**

Terra desperately tried to move. He was successful in moving his right arm as he tried to raise it.

**Back on Radiant Garden…..**

" No…how….how is this possible?" Xehanort dropped Rainfall as he placed his hand on his head as if he had a massive headache. Hope was renewed in Aqua as she took Rainfall and took battle position.

" That's it! Terra, keep fighting!" Xehanort was screaming in pain.

" No….I will not allow this…..I can't command Keyblades in this condition."

" Now it seems like a fair fight!" Aqua shot Xehanort with firaga. Xehanort was pushed back.

" Stop fighting back!" Xehanort shouted. He tried to regain control and for a moment he did. " This doesn't change your fate! You will die now!" Xehanort started a series of attacks which Aqua dodged perfectly.

" You will fail Xehanort!" Aqua used light blade to inflict further damage. Xehanort growled in pain.

" I cannot triumph without full control…..I have no choice but to surrender this heart completely to darkness." Xehanort took his Keyblade and thrust it into his chest as darkness poured inside.

**In Terra's Heart…**

Terra was drowning in a pool of darkness. He raised his hand but there was no one to help him as darkness attempted to erase his very existence.

**Back on Radiant Garden…..**

" You have lost! Yield!" Xehanort fired a series of dark energy blasts which Aqua blocked by surrounding herself with a magical barrier. " How long can that barrier hold, I wonder?" Xehanort was right. Aqua could feel the barrier about to break any second. " Die!" Xehanort fired one powerful blast that obliterated the barrier as Aqua fell on her back trying to bear the pain.

" It can't end like this…" Aqua tried to get up.

" Foolish girl…..I could've taken your life with that blow but I want you to suffer for delaying my plans!"

" What do you mean?"

" You are all fools! So easily convinced that Terra had darkness when in truth, he never did." Xehanort smirked.

" What!"

" It was I who infused his heart with a dark parasite during the Master Qualification Exam…I was shocked to find the son of the great Keyblade Master become devoid of any darkness…so I improvised."

" You…you bastard!" Aqua gritted her teeth.

" The parasite fed on his light and turned it into darkness…..quite simply, the more light he had, the more darkness emerged…he would've been succumbed by it a long time ago had it not been for you!" Xehanort pointed at Aqua with disgust. " This nonsense called love has meddled in my affairs for far too long! Even the boy's father was blinded by it!"

" What!" Aqua was shocked.

" You all still don't know the truth? Let me reveal the truth…"

**In Terra's Heart…**

Darkness was about to swallow Terra whole until a mysterious figure grabbed his hand and lifted him into a blinding light. Terra soon found himself in a world of pure white light but the question remained: Who saved him?

" Hello Terra…you're all grown up." A mysterious voice stated. Terra looked behind and saw a man.

" Who…..who are you?"

" You don't recognize me?...oh sorry, that's my fault…I never actually met you even when you were born." The man said with a hint of sadness.

" What are you implying?" Terra was panicking. The man gave a faint smile.

" It only seems like yesterday to me when your mother and I came up with your name…it suits you."

" Fa-Father…" the man nodded.

" It's good to see you son."

" You don't have the right to call me your son! I have no father!" Both recalled what Xehanort had told Terra.

" Son…" Terra gave him a glare. " I know what Xehanort told you and that was a lie."

" Why should I believe you?"

" The Keyblade Graveyard…" Terra gasped at the memory.

" You…you were the man….then the woman was…"

" Your mother…..yes son." Terra felt like a bomb dropped on him.

" Then…then I'm not a bastard….." Terra's father came closer and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

" Terra….someone as special as you could never be a bastard." He gave Terra a smile.

" But…..I thought you were evil?"

" That is true." Terra was more confused.

" Yes…I was evil…keyword 'was'….until I met your mother." He couldn't help but smile at the memory. " I'll tell you everything…keep your ears open, it's a long story."

" Start."

" I was the most powerful Keyblade weilder of all time because of my unique ability to command all Keyblades."

" All Keyblades!" Terra gasped.

" Yes…and that power has been passed on to you…..and it's the same power that old fart bag, Xehanort wants."

" But why do I have darkness?"

" One of the fool's old tricks…he planted a parasite on you that turns light into darkness." Terra couldn't believe it. " Hear that son, you got a lot of light in you."

" Thank you…" Terra was relieved. Tears actually made their way down his face when he realized he could never be a monster to a certain someone. His father smiled.

" It was the same for me with your mother….You see, I was consumed by darkness…..I felt an emptiness in my heart and I filled it with destruction and thus I led my forces in savage war."

" The Keyblade War." He nodded.

" On one battle I was taken by surprise and ended up hurt so I teleported myself to a faraway place….I thought I was going to die until a girl came and took care of me."

" Mom…." He nodded.

" I was shocked…..why did she help me? Kindness and compassion was new for me so it was frustrating at first especially when your mother was so kind to me….I stayed with her for a few days but for some reason I didn't want to return to killing…..I just wanted to protect her…One day I found her collapsed on the street and I carried her back home in my arms…on the way, she placed her head close to my chest and said that she liked the sound of my heartbeat…..I was shocked! How could I have a heartbeat when I had no heart! It was consumed by darkness a long time ago and now it was back….that's when I discovered that I was in love."

" Dad…." Terra's father smiled and interrupted him.

" There's more….Years had passed and I got accustomed to a mediocre life but it didn't feel mediocre cause I had your mom….Terra, I loved her and my feelings deepened to the point that I wanted to tell her everything…and I did…I thought she'd be disgusted by my past but she wasn't…she said that the past is the past and now I have a heart, one that's bigger than anyone else she knows…..I cried….Terra, after several years I shed tears….your mom hugged me and I loved the warmth…..one day, I got my courage and asked her to marry me…she said yes and I felt like the luckiest man in the universe even though I didn't deserve it." His eyes fell.

" Dad…."

" I had to leave one day because Xehanort found where I was and secretly spied on us…..one day, he came out of nowhere and threatened to kill her unless I lead him and the others back to victory in the war….I had no choice so I decided to leave but on that day, she told me that she was pregnant…I was so happy and yet so sad, knowing that I had to leave…..you and your mom…so to make amends I used my power to put a failsafe in your heart during your fetal stage in order to protect you from the darkness, should it ever threaten to erase you completely….and so here I am."

" Dad….."

" When I fought, I decided to end it all because I could not allow any of this war to spread to your mother's world so I used all of my power to kill everyone in one giant explosion which also took my life…..the result was the Keyblade Graveyard….but for some reason, when I used that attack, it wasn't darkness that gave me power…..it was light…..your mother's light." He smiled. Terra couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Terra's dad wrapped his arms around his son. " Terra…..you are the sole proof of me and your mother's love and I just want you to know that we were blessed to have a son like you….I know you can't but I just want your forgiveness for letting you grow up without parents." He turned and started walking away until Terra stopped him.

" There is nothing to forgive….actually I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness for ever doubting you…..I'm so happy knowing that my parents truly loved each other." Tears continued to fall down.

" Thank you son..." He hugged his son and kissed his forehead but then punched his shoulder.

" Ouch! What was that for!"

" No son of mine is leaving my daughter in law behind!" Terra's jaw fell.

" You…you knew!" Terra's father smiled.

" I was living inside you all this time now wasn't I…..never thought my son could be so romantic! I'm so proud!" He was recalling the night in Yen Sid's tower making Terra blush. " Wow, you really are my son! I used to blush profusely too…..didn't know what it was until your mother explained." Suddenly Terra's dad became serious. " Terra….always love her."

" I will"

" Arise Master Terra!" Terra looked at his dad as the light started to fade away.

" Dad! Don't go!"

" I'm sorry son….this is good-bye….I can finally rest in peace with your mother…." Terra hugged his dad, tears never seizing to stop. " Remember Terra, when I had darkness, I could command one extra Keyblade but with light, you can command as many as your heart wills for the sake of love."

" I…I will…" Terra sobbed.

" Now go and live the life your mother and I wished for you."

**Author's Notes:**

Oh comeon! U all seriously thought I'd be that cruel to Terra and make him a bastard…..Rule1: Villains always lie!...i'm not Heartless and I would feel crushed if I did it! then again, if I was a Heartless, I would do it and if I was Nobody I wouldn't feel anything :S


	24. Chapter 24: The End?

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter24: The End?

" That fool almost killed me with that attack! Fortunately, I was able to escape…but just barely." Xehanort continued. " I found out Eraqus had taken in the boy so I waited for the day I could make his body my own….I even impersonated as a warrior of light and befriended that weakling!"

" You bastard!" Aqua shouted as she attacked.

" Ack!..." Xehanort was pushed back by Aqua. " Your resolve is admirable."

" Had…..had enough!" Aqua huffed.

" Far from it!" Xehanort called down countless meteors while Aqua tried to dodge them. " It's over!" Xehanort took advantage of Aqua preoccupied with the meteors and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying and hitting a wall.

" Damn it!" Aqua couldn't move.

" With your demise I shall….." Suddenly Xehanort froze like a statue. Xehanort dropped his Keyblade as he placed both hands on his head trying to ease the pain on his mind. He was moving haphazardly as a light emerged out of his heart.

" T-Terra….." Aqua murmured. Xehanort tried to grab his Keyblade but he couldn't as the pain was unbearable.

" Impossible! Your body submits! Your heart succumbs! So why do you still fight back!" The Ends of the Earth got out of Xehanort's chest by cutting off his chest. Soon Terra got out and Xehanort was overwhelmed by the outburst as he went crashing backwards against a wall. Finally, Terra had returned.

" Terra…" Aqua's condition alarmed Terra as he made his way to her. She was lying on the ground with blood pouring out of several injuries.

" Aqua…..I'm…I'm sorry." Tears made their way down his face. Aqua only had the strength to place her hand on his cheek.

" You're….You're back." Aqua's eyes became watery too.

" Sorry it took so long." He pulled her closer to his chest. " You did great….just rest up while I end this." Aqua's eyes were about to close.

" Terra…I love you…" With that she lost consciousness.

" I love you too." Terra got up as he sensed Xehanort behind him.

" You will pay for this boy!" Xehanort had reverted back to his former old self. Terra turned around to face him with a glare revealing the intensity of his eyes.

" This ends now Xehanort!" Light took over Terra as darkness took over Xehanort.

" You can't use your power to take my Keyblade….I anticipated this so I made myself immune to that power while I possessed you." Xehanort smirked. " So how do you expect to defeat me?"

" Like this!" Terra's left hand started glowing until Rainfall appeared.

" You expect to beat me with your lover's Keyblade….how melodramatic!" Xehanort summoned The Guardian. " Let's see what you can do!" Xehanort charged at Terra who blocked his Keyblade with his own but as the Ends of the Earth was occupied with Xehanort's Keyblade, The Guardian attempted to punch Terra but Terra used Rainfall and shot an ice spell at it making The Guardian flinch. That's when Xehanort used his free hand to use an ice spell of his own and with such close range, it couldn't miss. Terra was pushed back as Xehanort appeared behind him to attack but Terra blocked it and used a reverse kick to push Xehanort back and immediately face him. The Guardian shot two waves of energy from its hands at Terra while Terra used Aqua's magical barrier to shield himself. Xehanort called down meteors as Terra did the same. Whenever a meteor threatened to strike, both would disappear with blinding speed and clash against each other. Xehanort raised his hand which made the ground beneath Terra rise up making Terra lose his balance as Xehanort shot a dark blast at Terra sending him up in the air. Xehanort took advantage and jumped in the air to fire more dark blasts and The Guardian made matters worse however Terra was able to slash through all the blasts with Ends of the Earth and Rainfall, slowly descending towards Xehanort. Xehanort attempted to use another ice spell but Terra anticipated this so he charged both Keyblades. Both Keeyblades started glowing as the Ends of the Earth cut through the ice spell while Rainfall charged with the light blade technique slashed at The Guardian that could not take the enormous damage and faded away. Xehanort ached in pain for a few seconds during which Terra punched and kicked him in the air and ending the combo with one last punch in the face, sending him crashing down in the ground. While still in the air, Terra crossed both Keyblades and used a new move.

" Light Oblivion!" The Keyblades glowed a mixture of white and brown as Terra made his way down by spinning and when Xehanort caught a glimpse of Terra, the last thing he saw was Ends of the Earth and Rainfall out of Terra's hands and made their way in the air in opposite directions as they both fired a beam of light at him while at the same time, Terra descended down with fire infused with his fist that found Xehanort's face. An explosion occurred and Terra took a few steps backward as both Keyblades returned in his hands. When the smoke cleared, Xehanort was on his knees with a complete makeover for his face. " Is that all you got?" Xehanort coughed out blood.

" Don't test me boy!" Xehanort casted curaga to heal some of his injuries as Terra did the same." I haven't used my true power against you!" Terra smirked.

" Neither have I." Xehanort smirked as well.

" Then let us skip the warm up." Xehanort charged up with darkness and countless shadows appeared on the ground that dispersed and gave rise to copies of Xehanort. " You see! You cannot defeat me…..these clones have the same power as me…..quite simply, you are dead." All the Xehanort copies started laughing. " You are outnumbered." Terra smirked.

" Quality over quantity, Xehanort." Terra rose in to the air and charged with light. He let out a battle cry as a circle of light appeared around him and soon the circle of light was now made up of several Keyblades, all aiming at the Xehanort clones. Terra slowly descended down the guard as his blue eyes glowed.

" Impossible!"

" I am Master Terra…..it is my sworn duty to eliminate any threat to the balance of the worlds." Terra pointed to the original Xehanort with Rainfall. " You Xehanort are a threat to that balance and to the ones I cherish…" Terra pointed with The Ends of the Earth as well." And that is why you must die!" Terra fired an energy blast from both Keyblades that missed the original but killed several Xehanort copies.

" H-How!" Xehanort gritted his teeth as the others took battle position. " Even when I had your body, I couldn't use that power!"

" You should come to realize that you cannot control the power of my father because you lack something."

" What! What is it that I lack!"

" My father had a heart!" Terra ran towards the Xehanort army and with each step, the Keyblades that encircled him continued to fire in every direction, killing several Xehanort copies while Terra slashed through the ones in front of him with Ends of the Earth and Rainfall. The original Xehanort knew he would lose so he tried to run away but Terra was slowly catching up to him as he made quick work of the army.

" I will not allow this!" Xehanort rose to the sky as the remaining copies followed and turned into waves of darkness that combined with Xehanort who grew in size exponentially. Terra could only watch the horrific show as Xehanort lost all signs of a human body being replaced by a monster. Soon, the monster was complete and it made Terra look like an insect. " You…..will…..die!" A menacing voice growled as Xehanort gave Terra an uppercut with his giant fist, sending Terra into the air while Xehanort unleashed a dark energy blast from his mouth that hit Terra. Terra crashed into the ground as Xehanort laughed at the pathetic state of Terra. Terra dragged himself up from the dirt as his shirt was torn away revealing a number of injuries with blood pouring out of them. Terra looked up at the monster he had to slay. He looked at his side and saw Aqua lying there unconscious. He closed his eyes and tried to recall all the good times they had spent together. He knew what he had to do. The choice was clear to him but could he pay the price? He had to…..for Aqua.

" Hey…Aqua." Terra said what would appear to be his final words. " I will always love you." With that Terra leaped up into the air with all his remaining strength as the circle of Keyblades dispersed and formed a row at Terra's side. He returned the possession of Rainfall back to his love and turned The Ends of the Earth into a giant cannon. The other Keyblades did the same.

" Are you mad! Putting all of your being into that attack! You will kill yourself!" Xehanort screamed as he knew he could never survive the attack that was coming. All the Keyblades charged and soon Terra gave the order.

" Planet Destroyer!" With that all Keyblades fired a beam of light that joined and turned into one big energy wave that hit Xehanort's chest.

" NO!" Xehanort screamed as the energy wave cut through his chest and the intensity of the light exploded as nothing remained once the smoke cleared.

Terra gave one last smile as he had finally rid the universe of Xehanort. The Keyblades faded away as Terra fell but before he could hit the ground, an air spell laid him gently on the ground.

" Terra…" Aqua made her way by dragging herself to Terra. She was horrified when she got a good look at him.

" Hey Aqua…what's up?" Terra tried to smile but he couldn't as tears made their way out.

" Terra….." Aqua began to cry as well. " You'll survive this! Just hold on….." Terra couldn't move so he did all he could. He placed his hand on her cheek.

" Not this time…..I think it's too late for me…" Aqua cried a river.

" No!...no…..you'll live…..you'll see…..Cura….." Terra placed his finger on her lips.

" Don't waste your energy….."

" But…Terra….." she continued to cry.

" Your safe…that's all that matters…..go on and live your life."

" I don't want a life if you're not in it!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Aqua was horrified at how cold he felt.

" It's too late…and it might be too late for this…..but I want you to know…" Aqua could barely see with her watery eyes so she wiped the tears away to get a good look at Terra. He used his free hand to take out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal that special item reserved only for her.

" T-Terra…" the tears found their way back on Aqua's face. The Heavens too began to cry as it started to rain. Terra placed the ring in her finger.

" Aq-Aqua…..will you…will you marry me?" With those words he released the weight of his burden as his hand lost all life and fell to the ground as it continued to rain.

" Terra…..'

There was no reply.

" **Terra!"**


	25. Chapter 25: Why the Heavens cry?

**WHY THE HEAVENS CRY**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS OR SETTINGS ETC ASSOCIATED IN THIS STORY. Please review.**

Chapter25: Why the Heavens cry?

" Terra!...T-Terra…..Terra…" She continued to call out his name between sobs but all in vain. His lifeless body would give no response to her relentless tears that fell on his cold body. Aqua continued to cry, even more than before considering how Terra proposed to her.

" Yes! Yes! I would've said yes! Just please! Come back to me!" Her pleas fell on dead ears. She looked at the sky and begged the heavens to bring back Terra but all she got in response was the mourning of the heavens themselves….rain.

" Terra….I love you…from the first day we met…I loved you…..when we argued, I loved you….when we walked together, I loved you….when we fought together, I loved you….when you smiled….when you hugged me….when you kissed me…I love you!" she continued to pound her fists into Terra as she cried. " I always wanted to be with you…..I always wanted to marry you!...just please….come back!" Aqua arms lost all strength as she lay there, next to Terra and placed one hand over his chest. " I'll never leave you…..even if I have to stay like this for a lifetime…" she lay there next to him, her eyes began to shut. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until Aqua got an idea.

" I promise we'll be together…since you're up there then….." Aqua got up and sat in a cross legged position as she summoned Rainfall. She placed the edge against her throat, ready to make her decision as she spoke her last words.

" I don't want a life if you're not in it." With that she tightened her grip on Rainfall but suddenly she lost all control when something touched her. Rainfall fell from her hands as something wrapped their arms around her waist and buried their face into her neck. Aqua skipped a heartbeat as she found that touch familiar. The feeling was as natural as breathing. And only one person in the entire universe could make her feel that way.

" T-Terra….." tears found their way back down her face.

" Never ever…..do that to me again…" It was a miracle. Was she hallucinating this? She turned around and her blue orbs met his blue emeralds.

" T-Terra?" He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. " Terra…..Terra….." she continued to cry as Terra's chest got even more soaked.

" I promised I'd never leave you…and now I have one more promise to keep….." He removed Aqua from his chest and lifted her chin so they could see eye to eye.

" T-Terra…..T-Terra…." she tried to wipe away her tears but they would not stop. Aqua buried her face in her hands but Terra brought her closer and fulfilled his promise. Aqua's eyes widened as she was finally aware of the sensation on her lips….Terra was kissing her….a real kiss. Immediately, her eyes shut as she took in the feeling. Tears continued to fall but that didn't stop them from sharing the kiss. After all this time, the lips that were reserved for each other found their way to the ones they were destined for. In that one kiss, a flux of emotions took over both as it just spelled true love. Softly, lovingly, they breathed their souls and love into that one kiss. The kiss was hard but soft…..fiery but cool….a few mere seconds but also what seemed like forever. Their lips parted for breathing. Aqua tried to regain her normal heartbeat but soon found herself wrapped up in him….body, heart and soul.

" I love you Aqua…always have and always will."

" I love you too Terra…..but now it's my turn to keep our promise." Once again their eyes shut as Aqua seized Terra's lips. The rain had stopped as the sky revealed the rising of the Sun, giving everything a mystic glow. Terra pressed his lips as sweet true love is born. His lips spoke love and her lips spoke forever.

**A few months later…**

Needless to say, Terra and Aqua got married and spent their lives in the house Terra had reserved for them on Destiny Islands. Terra got a job as a doctor; apparently when Xehanort possessed Terra, some of his knowledge flowed into Terra but unlike Xehanort, Terra used the knowledge for good and experimented to cure several diseases while Aqua expressed her desire for writing and soon her books became popular among the people; and why wouldn't they considering how the genre of her novels was always romance.

**A year later….**

" Happy anniversary my Aqua!" Terra rushed and picked up his wife bridal style as he kissed her making Aqua giggle.

" Good grief Terra! Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can pick me up and kiss me!" Terra smirked.

" But you like it." Aqua rolled her eyes.

" I don't know why?" Terra grinned.

" Because I love you." Aqua smiled, that sweet radiant smile reserved only for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a sweet kiss.

" I love you too." Terra placed Aqua on the couch.

" I got you a gift."

" What else is new?" Aqua giggled.

" This one is special…..I made Master Yen Sid teach me this." Aqua got curious as she waited for what Terra was going to do. He raised his palm and energy surged through it and Terra used his hands to roll the energy into an orb and expanded it so that they could see a memory. " Aqua….this is when I first proposed to you." Aqua watched the whole scene and recalled that she was unconscious in Yen Sid's tower that time. When the memory orb vanished, Terra looked at Aqua to guess what she was feeling but she began to cry. " Aqua! What's wrong! Are you…." Terra was interrupted as Aqua tackled him to the floor as she hugged him tightly while tears soaked his shirt.

" I can't believe how much you love me…..it's unreal….makes me wonder why you love me so much." Terra wrapped his arms around her.

" Because you're my Aqua…."

" And you're my Terra….." they shared another sweet passionate kiss. " So that's why my face was full of dry tears when I woke up….I guess my mind couldn't listen to your words but my heart could." Terra kissed her forehead. " I have a present for you too." Her cheeks went all rosy.

" You didn't need to…your love….our love is everything for me." Aqua got up and turned her back to him. Terra was dumbfounded.

" T-Terra….I'm…I'm pregnant…" Aqua turned around to see the expression on his face but she was shocked to see him crying. " Terra! What's wrong?" Terra wiped away his tears as he hugged Aqua.

" I'm….I'm just so happy."

**5 years later….**

Terra was gazing at the ocean from the shoreline as he heard footsteps. He felt a presence that was all too familiar and smiled.

" Hey Terra." It was Aqua. " What are you thinking about?" Terra wrapped his arms around his wife.

" About our parents…." Aqua felt uneasy. It was a very emotional topic for the both of them. " Aqua…" He placed his hand over her cheek. " We never knew them but I know they're watching down on us and that they loved each other and I can feel that they are proud to have us as their children…..your parents…..as well as mine." Aqua gazed into his eyes and she knew his words spoke the truth.

" Since when did you get so sentimental?" Terra blushed and Aqua giggled. " Old habits die hard I guess." Terra sighed and looked up at the sky.

" Thanks Dad!" Aqua giggled more as they were about to share a kiss until two boys arrived.

" Mom! Dad!" called out a boy with light brown hair wearing a white polo shirt with red shorts.

" Sora!" Aqua embraced Terra and her child by picking him up and kissing him on the cheek. The boy with silver hair who wore a high-collared, sleeveless yellow shirt with a zipper gave an evil grin. He wore black shorts and white shoes with grey soles and blue stripes on either side.

"Mom!" Sora shouted.

" You should excuse your mother Sora….you just don't realize how much me and your mother love you." Terra stated.

" I know! But you both do it everyday!" Both parents chuckled. " On bright side, I beat Riku in a race!" Sora cheered.

" Did not!" Riku shouted.

" Did to!" Sora let out his tongue that annoyed Riku. The whole scene made Terra and Aqua chuckle.

" Whatever…" Riku rolled his eyes. " See you tomorrow Sora."

" See ya!" As Riku left, Aqua put down Sora as Terra got close and placed his hand on Sora's head, giving his hair a makeover.

" Dad!" Terra chuckled. Suddenly, it began to rain and everyone began to leave until Sora stopped.

" What is it Sora?" Aqua and Terra asked in unison.

" Mom…..Dad….why do the heavens cry?" Those words made both Terra and Aqua feel uncomfortable but Terra knew the answer…the true answer all along and it was time to reveal it. Terra wrapped his arms around Aqua which caught her by surprise but still averted her gaze because Sora's words brought bad memories. Terra kissed her cheek which made Aqua look into his eyes. Sora was getting annoyed and impatient with his parents show of affection.

" Tears of joy son…Tears of joy…." With that Aqua and Terra closed the distance between them as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Terra knew he was blessed to have a wife like Aqua and a son like Sora. Once again, his lips spoke love and her lips spoke forever as they shared a kiss of timeless passion symbolizing perhaps the greatest gift and feeling that God has bestowed upon His creation….True Love.

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well it's been a long journey but I've finally ended my first fic! YAY! Now I would like to give some special thanks to some very special people.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**AquastormXIV: ****for being the inspiration behind my writing, this story and hopefully the next to come; in addition to being such a great friend **

**Terra Force XIII: ****for being my very first reviewer. Thanks a million buddy!**

**File des Reves: ****for giving me in my opinion the most funniest review! Seriously, I laughed! Hope your exam went well buddy!**

**To all the rest of the reviewers and readers who though didn't review but had the kindness to add me as their favourite author! ****Guys, seriously, it makes me so happy.**

**And last but not the least Square Enix: ****for creating such a great and wonderful video game and giving us the opportunity to write such great fics….hope you guys bring Terra and Aqua together! I'm begging for a hug between them! And I'd kill for a kiss! After all, we need that stuff to make more fics and Amvs and what not!**


End file.
